The Book of Merlin
by jwylie274
Summary: Apocalyptic visions of the future and teenage hormones don't really mix that well. Sometimes it's best not to tickle a sleeping dragon...Next Generation/Slightly AU-ish
1. Chapter 1

**Cast:**

**Harry J Potter-Matt Damon**

**Ron Weasley-Damian Lewis**

**The Alchemist-Daniel Day Lewis**

**Aurora- Mary Louise Parker**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt-George Harris**

**Ginny Potter-Jessica Chastain**

**Hermione Granger-Weasley-Emily Blunt**

**Connor Walker-Steven Strait**

**Albus Potter-Ben Barnes**

**James Potter-Tyler Hoechlin**

**Lily Potter-Anna Kendrick**

**Draco Malfoy-Daniel Craig**

**Astoria Greengrass-Eva Green**

**Scorpius Malfoy-Alex Pettyfer**

**Rose Weasley-Emma Stone**

**Hugo Weasley-Ed Sheeran**

**Teddy Lupin-Tom Welling**

**Victoire Weasley-Blake Lively**

**Dominique Weasley-Brittany Snow**

**Louis Weasley-Max Thierot**

**Roxanne Weasley-Tinashe Kachingwe**

**Fred Weasley II-Jesse Williams**

**Molly Weasley-Bella Thorne**

**Robbie Dunham-Bryan Cranston**

**A/N:What a ride this has been. I have been reading fanfiction for 12 years now(im 23 now) and this is my first foray into the other side, the writing. This is the culmination of years and years of ideas and I guess this is just me writing the story i always wanted to read. There will be twist and there will be turns. Drama. Violence.A bit of romance. I dont really know. Without further ado!**

**P.S. JK Rowling owns all of this.**

* * *

"I fucking hate the rain. I hate the way that all the kids dress like poofs these days. You remember the way the old man use to dress? That was much better; I will never understand how we made it so far dressing in robes though. We looked like right tos-"

"Ron."

"Yeah mate?"

"You're rambling again."

"Oh...Sorry Harry."

Harry Potter sighed and leaned back surveying the building from the inauspicious car he and his best mate were using. They had changed immensely from the same two boys who had once flown Ron's fathers Ford Anglia to Hogwarts. They had now been aurors for 8 years and were both married to their school sweethearts. His heart swelled with pride at the thought of his two year old son, James, probably at home causing all sorts of trouble. Ginny was now nearing the final months of her second pregnancy, another boy whom they had already decided to name Albus. Hermione Weasley had given birth three months ago to Ron's first child, Rose, and had only recently returned to active duty.

They were currently investigating a matter of strange, high level, magical signatures emanating in and around Wiltshire. Earlier in the day they had searched the nearby monuments at Stonehenge where the famed final showdown between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin had occurred. The place was notorious for the dormant magic that still covered the area, a testament to its to two former occupants prowess. Even the muggles could feel the magic and that alone had made it a popular tourist attraction as they attempted to figure out its mysteries.

According to Robbie Dunham, the Auror Director, this mission had come straight from the minister himself. Kingsley Shacklebolt would not have requested his two best aurors for anything he didn't deem serious. Both Harry and Ron had quickly flown up the ranks and along with Hermione had been instrumental in making changes all throughout the ministry and the Wizengamot. Though he once bemoaned politics, as the head of two ancient and noble houses and the Man-Who-Won, he had unlimited political clout and didn't mind using it to get things done. It was a well-known secret that when Kingsley gave up the job, Harry would be the first name thrown out for Minister. A few would even say Kingsley was grooming Harry for the position.

The sun had just gone down when the two aurors exited the non-descript car, casting disillusionment charms on themselves. They had traced the signatures to this location, a quaint little bakery seated on the edge of the town. From the outside everything looked normal but appearances could be decieving.

"We haven't seen a soul all day. Are we sure we got the readings right?" said Harry.

Ron took out his Deluminator, a gift from their late headmaster and the lights on the street immediately extinguished. He proceeded to extract his wand and begin an impressive bit of ward-breaking.

"Why else would a muggle bakery have intricate wards like this mate." said the ginger bearded wizard. "They are obviously trying to keep someone out."

"Or in..."

The two wizards shared a look as the wards fell and nodded to each other in understanding. They cautiously crept up to the door and tried the lock. It was open, they entered uncertainly, wands drawn with Harry taking point. It seemed from all accounts to be a normal bakery. They silently stalked through the store checking both the front and back rooms.

"Sensoria", said Harry casting a sensory charm of Hermione's invention. "All clear." spoke Harry still tense for some reason. "Something's off though."

"Maybe a squib owns the place. Would explain the shop not being registered. Plenty of squibs choose to leave." said Ron as he thoroughly examined a muffin with his taste buds. He then paused. "You smell that?"

Harry, for the first time took note of the smell. Ron was obviously getting something he wasn't. He was looking at his muffin strangely, as if he was trying to figure it out. He then snapped his fingers.

"It's a stasis charm! Blimey! The muffins have been charmed to stay fresh. Mum use to do this when we went on hols." Harry perked up at this. "And it doesn't smell like a bakery either does it? It smells a bit like a-"

"Hospital. It smells exactly like a hospital, i've been in enough to know. We're missing something here. Specialis Revelio.", he then said waving his wand again. The rug directly underneath Ron's feet unceremoniously slid away causing him to lose his balance and crash to the floor."Bloody hell Harry! A little bit of a warning next time would be nice you twat!", he said as he angrily picked himself up off the ground.

"You kiss your wife and daughter with that mouth mate?" he said with a smirk. "We did at least find something." he said pointing between his friends legs. There was a ornate circular set of runes carved into the floor. They knelt down and began trying to discern the symbols on the floor.

"Never seen any runes like this in my life mate. I'm rubbish with them ya know? You got any clues?" asked the red head.

Harry's mind was working a meter a minute, and he thanked Professor McGonagall a thousand times over in his head for forcing him to take Ancient Runes when they returned to school for their final year. He pointed at the first rune in the set.

"That one there is for water, another for carbon, ammonia, and salt. Fluorine, sulfur, iron...These are all elements. What the hell?"

Harry had studied alchemy under Nicolas Flamel after the war figuring if Dumbledore had invested so much time in it, so should he. These runes, this information, was heavily guarded in the small community of alchemists. It being here deeply troubled Harry that the theoretical ingredients for human life were etched into the floor of a muggle bakery. Why it was here was an even deeper and insidious question.

"In alchemy these are the building blocks of life. In theory if you had these ingredients.", he pointed at the first couple of symbols. "You could create human life. Flamel never told me if it was possible, though I suppose he knew more than he was letting on."

Ron stared at the carving quizzically and stroked his beard. "So what do we do? Spit on it?"

"Of course no-...Ron you are a bloody genius! Do you still carry that pocket knife?"said the black haired wizard excitedly.

"Every day mate." he pulled the knife from his back pocket and tossed it to his bespectacled friend who deftly caught it in his hand. "I don't think this is the type of-. Are you mad!?", as Harry sliced his hand with blade and held it over the runes as the blood dripped to the floor.

The blood coalesced into the carving and the runes began to glow a bright gold. The two aurors stood on watching, a bit mystified at what was happening. When the light dimmed down the carving had been replaced by a circular latch and man hole sized cover could be made out in the darkness.

"Bugger. Did you know what was going to happen when you did that?"

"I had a hunch. That spit thing really did it for me."

"Oh...You're welcome then."

Ron bent down and pulled the latch and hefted the cover back revealing a set of stairs descending into darkness. The air that flew up smelled remarkably less sterile. More like copper, like blood.

"Wands out then." Said Harry as he descended the staircase first, his wand glowing out in front of him. Ron simply nodded and followed him down the staircase thinking out loud. "I've got a bad feeling about this. Several actually." The stench of blood got stronger as they reached the bottom of the stairs. They stood in a small room with a heavy steel door ahead of them that seemed oddly out of place. Harry walked over to examine the door as Ron peered around the room.

The door was engraved in huge block letters that looked to be written in another language. Harry took out his wand and began muttering incantations for translations while Ron looked on.

"How is your ancient greek Ron?"

"Rusty to non-existent. Is that what we are looking at?" he answered dryly.

Harry spoke as he continued to work, "No. More like a mix of several languages. Remember we saw something like this in those caves in California when we were helping Jonesy track that Nundu."

"Un huh.", said Ron dismissively before crossing his arms. "Say did Jonesy ever figure out how a Nundu ended up in America? The thing was right scary it was."

"Something about shady wizard black markets and squibs looking to make a lot of money with a muggle drug cartel. Apparently they enjoy feeding their friends to exotic animals." Said Harry unsurely.

"Merlin. With friends like that who even needs enemies right?" Said Ron finally stepping up beside his best mate. "Is it like the other door? We have to do something to get through? Maybe take a shit on it?"

Harry stood up satisfied with his work and pointed at the other latch on the door. "No this one seems normal." The two aurors shared a look. "Well as normal as this place gets. "I just want to know what it says before we run in wands blazing."

Ron nodded before reading the inscription out loud.

"Quod aeternitas non est in sua essentia est inmortalitatis? Any idea what means?"

Harry nodded,"Vaguely. It's something Nicolas and Perrie use to say all the time. Eternity is the essence of immortality. One of those things I never really understood to be honest. I do believe we are dealing with an alchemist though. Let's push forward with caution mate."

With Harry at point and Ron covering, they gingerly opened the large set of doors and entered. The smell of blood was much stronger in this room and thick with something they had not felt in a long time, dark magic. A quick lumos from Ron and they got their first glimpse of the room.

It was a spacious room, much like a larger version of the Hogwarts potion laboratory. There were books strewn around on various tables along with bubbling cauldrons. Diagrams of the human body and several of its organs adorned the walls. Harry found himself transfixed as he stared at a large black tome with egyptian hieroglyphs on the front. It was a book Nicolas had forbidden him to read or speak of. The Book Of Merlin. As far as Harry knew there was only one copy and it was buried with Nicolas per his instructions.

The book according to Nicolas was an instructors guide for all manners of rituals. Merlin had written it as a diary of sorts near the end of his life. Nicolas had told him that the possesion of this book had set the basis for the alchemy he eventually came to use. He had also mentioned that in the wrong hands this book could make destruction possible the world had never seen. So what was it doing here?

Harry was broken from his reverie by the sound of Ron emptying the contents of his stomach on the stone floor.

"Over here. Bloody hell, you need to see this.", said Ron from the other side of the room.

Harry quickly ran to the far side of the room where Ron was bent over retching and instantly regretted it. This room was much larger than originally thought. There chained against the wall were naked human bodies. Men. Women. Children. A new scent invaded his senses as he gazed at the corpses strung up on the wall. Death. Harry took a step forward and begun examining the bodies with Ron's help.

"Looks like they all had runes etched into their skins. This one tongues been cut out."

"Merlin. This ones disemboweled.", said Ron grimacing. Some of the bodies were still fresh. "Body is still warm, died sometime today I think."

Harry began extracting the body of a young girl from the wall, idly thinking that this could have easily been James. "We have to take the bodies Ron. Send a patronus back to HQ. Tell them we need medics and Unspeakables here as soon as possible."

Ron nodded his head in ascension and watched as Harry cradled the young girl in his arm delicately. His robe soaked in her blood and holding back tears in his green eyes. He waved his wand in broad circles,"Patronum Nuntius." The familiar Jack Russel terrier appeared in its spectral form and ran off with his message in tow. "What in the hell have we stumbled onto? Ive never seen anything like this in my life."

"I dont know Ron. I dont know." Harry said he began extracting the next body from the wall, an elderly man whose face had been horribly mutilated by runes. Harry now recognized some of the symbols and they seemed to have been crudely written.

"I think whoever did these runes carved them all in by hand. Look at how some of them are of a bit off." said Harry darkly.

Ron stared at the bodies closely before realizing what Harry meant."You mean. He...Whoever did this...Did it while they were alive. Thats torture that is!" , said the auror mortified at the realization.

"All of them show signs of struggle. Killed in cold blo-. Did you hear that?" A sound was coming from a previously unexplored side of the room.

"Uhnnnn...uhh.."

"That sounds like a person!" said Ron as he sprang towards the voice his wand blaring with light. Harry was close on his heels covering his partner and best friends back. They rounded the bend in the room and immediately halted their footsteps. This part of the room was set up like a muggle hospital ward. Monitors hummed quietly with vital signs, and a IV contraption filled with black solution was adjacent to the bed that all the technology surrounded. Laying on the bed was a woman of immense beauty and familiarity to Harry. Her hair was dark and layed in waves underneath her body. Her face had the air of nobility to it, as if she was the queen of some foreign land. She wore a loose, flowing white dress of lace and crown of small green flowers was fastened around her hair. She seemed strangely out of place as did the protusion from her belly.

"Definitely a person. A very beautiful pregnant person.", said Ron voicing Harry's own opinion. "What do you think? This is getting stranger by the second mate."

Harry had no idea what to think at this point so his auror training took over.

"Lets wake her up and find out. Something tells me she is not enjoying her stay at the little bakery shop of horrors." he went to take a step forward and Ron stepped with him."We need answers and she's the only one still alive here to answer."

Together they walked forward and stood just at the side of the bed looking down at the woman as she mumbled incoherently. She seemed to be in the midst of a nightmare either of her own imagination or induced. A long tube was feeding the black substance from the IV straight to her arm and they both had to fight the urge to rip it from her arm.

"Say Harry, doesn't she look like-"

"AHHHH!"

The woman began to scream and violently contort on the bed as if she were suffering from a seizure and her belly began to glow a brilliant gold color.

"No time for modesty!", said Harry as he hastily pulled her dress up and leapt back at the sight of 4 sets of circular runes originating from her navel. They were rotating slowly creating a mesmerizing pattern. The inner ring and third ring rotating clockwise and the second and fourth counter clockwise. "A little help Ron!" Said Harry as he attempted to hold her legs down.

Ron sprang into action and forced her down at the shoulders as gently as he could given the circumstances. With a scream that was very much inhuman her eyes opened and both the seasoned aurors leapt back as black eyes met theirs for the first time. She looked very much now like a beautiful demon out of a fairytale. The woman stared at them and Harry had to keep Ron from stunning the woman, she was still pregnant after all, but a voice in the back of his head was wondering what exactly she was pregnant with. Several tense seconds passed before all hell broke loose. The machines around the woman exploded and Harry and Ron were blown off their feet by an invisble force. The woman, the bed, and the remains of the machines hovered a few feet off the ground and for the first time in years Harry felt fear of what might happen next. Then as quickly as it had happened, it was over. The machines fell to the ground in a heap and the bed and woman followed. They were left with the woman sobbing and screaming for help. Her eyes now a bright blue and frantic. She turned to the two men as if noticing them for the first time and reached out her hand.

"Help me". Her accent was casual, American if he had to guess at it. "Please...help m-."

Her hand dropped limply to side of the bed and she was gone again. Back into whatever nightmare was plaguing her.

The two aurors pulled themselves up from the floor attempting to regain their composure.

"What the fuck just happened?" Said Ron with a shocked expression.

Harry never got to answer as his world went black.

* * *

When Harry finally came to he was unsure of his surroundings. He was in a quaint little room seated in a high backed chair. His wand was still in it's holster on his arm and his movements were not restricted. He did however feel like he had just taken a bludger to the skull. His head hung down and for the first time he realized he was not alone. Ron was seated next to him seemingly coming too just as Harry was. Directly across from them sat a man.

He was a normal looking man that some might find attractive. His hair was shoulder length and he wore it slicked back. He wore a muggle suit, black with no tie, expensive by the looks of it. He possesed dark features and seemed to be in good shape. He sat in the chair holding a glass of red wine, swirling it as if he were at a dinner party. His legs were crossed in a gentlemanly fashion and Harry caught his eyes for the first time. They were appraising him and he seemed for all the world a spider who had caught two flies in his web.

Ron instantly went for his wand, but the man stopped him by holding his hands up in surrender.

"Now, now Ronald. This is no place for violence." His voice was oddly admonishing. As if he were scolding his children. "Then again these are primitive times we live in aren't they? Neither savage nor wise. Half measures are the curse of it. We cant have you sullying yourselves with blood when the game has only just begun." His tone was conversational and polite. Ron wasn't as polite.

"You think this is a fucking game? Those people you... You murdered those people in cold blood you sick fuck!" Said Ron, his face turning a fiery red. His composure lost long ago.

The man only smiled at him, a maniacal gleam in his eye."Murder? That is science dear boy. What I do is for our species. Evolution. Some will give their lives so others may further the process. I am simply an instrument. Sharp and precise in my measure." He then turned to Harry who had only stared at him up to this point. "Why so quiet Harold? You have become more than I could have ever imagined! Lord Potter and Black. The Man Who Won. The world famous Auror. Quite the success story for an orphan from Little Whinging."

Harry smiled back at the man, "I'm sorry. You seem to have us at an disadvantage. You know our names." he said gesturing to himself and Ron. "But we don't know yours Mr?"

The man only smiled at him with a cheshire grin, "You aurors still use those archaic, good and bad techniques I see." Ron deflated in his seat now that their ruse had been thrown back in their faces."My name is of no consequence. I am simply here to talk with two old friends. Ask of me what you will?"

"That woman. Who is she? " said Harry quickly.

"Her name is Aurora. Lovely, lovely woman, even better genes. Did you know she is the last known descendant of Albus Dumbledore, and by that Myrddin Wyltts?"

Ron scoffed at the claim, "That's a lie. Dumbledore didn't have any children and its only a myth that he was related to Merlin."

"You shouldn't be so quick to dismiss the gossip of witches old boy. During the war with Grindelwald in the 50s, Dumbledore saved a muggle woman attached to the american army as a nurse. She was young, only 17 at the time and many years his junior, but she was infatuated by him and his magic. She returned home and by chance they met again a few decades later. She was still enthralled by Dumbledore and after being alone for many years and wallowing in the guilt of imprisoning his first love, he gave in to his very human desires. That union produced a son who settled in America never knowing he was a wizard or the son of the greatest sorceror that side of the century. He lived and died by natural causes, but not before producing Aurora. She was always different and when I found her she was whoring herself out to men and women. Living on the streets as a common prostitute. I took her in, weened her off the drugs she had desecrated herself with, nursed her back to health-"

"And got her pregnant." Said Ron, a challenge in his voice.

The man for the first time looked annoyed about being interrupted. " not by conventional means, I am above such base evolutionary needs as sex Ronald. Aurora's pregnancy is the culmination of many years of research and-."

"Alchemy. You used the Book of Merlin didn't you? You are trying to bring something into the world that does not belong!" Said Harry angrily. "Those people were just sacrifices weren't they?" He said, a stone away from screaming at the calm man.

"It is rude to interrupt Harold.", said the man sipping from his glass. The wine looked a lot thicker than it should have."I know of your dabbling in the great art, but you are still but a child Harry. As was Flamel, but apprentices...do always disappoint their masters. Isn't that right Harry?"

Harry was floored by the revelation, "But you...It cant be possible."

"How naive you are Harold. Many things are possible with magic that neither of you could fathom. I have been around for ages you see. Manipulating events for my own whim and pleasure. I have coaxed civilizations into existence. And burned them to ashes! Hitler. Genghis. Grindelwald. Voldemort. Flies buzzing around horse shit! Even with my help they could never do what needed to be done!" Said the man, his eyes flashing with anger.

Ron and Harry were attempting to wrap their heads around the ramifications of what was being said. If this was true then this man was responsible for some of greatest crimes in wizarding and muggle history. And he was telling them all of this information as if conversing with his grandchildren over tea.

Ron spoke first, "You"re mad. Utterly insane."

The man gave him a placating look, "You wouldnt be the first to tell me that, but then again I am only an instrument of Morgana's will."

Harry bristled at this,"Morgana Le Fay?"

"The Goddess. The Enchantress. Her return is inevitable. We are all sons of Morgana you see Harold." Said the man fondly.

Ron stood up furious having heard enough from the man."That's enough. You are under arrest for murder and conspiracy! You are a deranged lunatic who speaks about evolution and evil bitc-arh..ahh...arg." Ron had fallen to his knee's clutching at his throat.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK ILL OF THE GODDESS!" said the man rising to his feet quickly, his voice dangerous. His gentlemanly countenance now all but gone.

The elder wand was in Harry's hand before he knew it, pointed directly at the man's throat."Stop this now or your brain will be splattered all over the carpet!" Somehow the man was capable of wandless magic the likes of which Harry had not encountered since being around Dumbledore. Essentially Harry was bluffing, if the man was as he said he was then Harry could very easily find himself in the same position as Ron.

The man calmly snapped his fingers and Ron sucked in a huge breathe of air. Harry helped him up, but kept his wand trained on the man smiling innocently at them.

"Dear me, I am sorry Ronald. Do forgive me for that. Where were we?", he picked up his glass and walked around the room as if there werent two trained aurors ready to curse him into oblivion at his back. He ran his fingers along the edge of a bookshelf and looked at them before looking towards a wall. "It seems our opening act is coming to an end gentlemen. I accept your terms for arrest. I do however have my own terms of course. I will come peacefully if Aurora is free to go. I want no mention of her ever being here in your reports. You will return her to America and leave her alone unless she contacts you. Do that and I will cooperate fully."

The man held out his hands to the two men standing across from him but neither moved a step.

Harry spoke first, "Why?"

"When you have lived as long as me Harry you will understand less. I long for a change in scenery I suppose. I am also looking forward to talking with your Unspeakables. The secrets of the secretive are much more juicy than these trivial matters."

Ron spoke up then, "Bullshit."

The man gave Ron a hungry look and licked his lips. "Maybe id just like to be closer to my two favorite aurors."

Ron flinched at that and the man chuckled to himself.

"And the child? You expect us to just send your little experiment out there into the world?" Said Harry still aiming his wand at the man.

"I do. Or...You can kill it. It is just a baby after all. Unborn and unblemished by this broken world. You could wait for its birth and take it away from its mother. An orphan for an orphan. Oh! What delicious irony!" He said laughing out loud. "But you wont do that Harry. You know what its like to grow up without a mother dont you? How dark and sadistic that could make a child." He said staring directly into Harry's eyes.

"Shut the hell up! You dont know a damn thing about me." he stood there for a while before speaking. "We accept those terms." He held out his hand and the clasped it. His grip was strong and his hands were as cold as ice.

"So mote it be." Said the man as he held out a hand to Ron. Ron gave Harry a disapproving look before grabbing the man's hand who immediately pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. Ron's eyes bulged before the man said, "So mote it be.

"You need not fret over Aurora's travel arrangements, it is handled and she is already in transit. I expect your auror team will be awaiting us out front so we should get moving." He placed his arms behind his back as Ron placed the magical restraints on his arms.

"What's the rush Doc?" Said Ron pushing the man roughly out the door. "Dont you have forever?"

He smiled toothily at Ron, "For you Ronald. I have eternity."

* * *

"You will find an opening behind the counter. Take the stairs down and follow the smell of blood. You cant miss it." Harry watched as three heavily shrouded Unspeakables glided into the bakery to do...whatever it was they did. Another three had already taken the smiling alchemist away but not without him leaving Harry with parting words about them seeing each other soon. And the disturbing part about telling James hello for him. Could he really have been Nicolas' teacher? He knew entirely too much for most of it to be a lie and the book almost confirmed it. Damn it he had forgotten to grab it! He now wondered how much his teacher had actually kept from him. Dumbledore included. But then again did Dumbledore even know he had a son? The man had not been as omniscient as Harry had once thought as a teenager.

The Dumbledores were an Ancient &amp; Noble house and their seats in Wizengamot had been empty since old Abe had died so really there was no one to look into it. He gazed around and found Ron talking to the press or rather yelling at them. They had been dealing with a leak in the department who was tipping off the media whenever aurors were called to crime scenes. Which led him to the scowling face of his Department Head, Robbie Dunham. He was not a man to be trifled with and reminded him of a lot of a saner Alastor Moody. At the best of times he would be considered ornary.

"Potter get your arse over here!" Yelled the man where his assistant was nervously standing behind him.

Harry jogged over to man before rendering a quick salute.

"At ease Potter. Walk with me."

Harry relaxed and fell into step with the man. The two had a great working relationship, though he was equally hard on everyone. Right now it seemed this would be a hard moment.

"You are a great auror Potter. You know the rules, and bend them right up until they break." Said the large man.

"Thank you sir."

"You have even made Weasley grow on me. He has a brilliant mind for deduction and an even bigger appetite."

"Thank you sir."

"So tell me why Harry" Uh oh, first names were always bad. "You and Weasley are determined to put me in a early grave. Everything you touch turns to shit and then a media circus, and then shit again! This is Liverpool all over again!"

"In my defense sir, we were just trying to watch the match and those Chelsea wankers-"

"Potter" he said warningly. His voice a low growl.

"Sorry sir."

"Im sure you know I am planning to retire very soon." he said giving Harry a shrewd look.

"I have heard the rumours sir."

"Well I plan on leaving it in your hands Harry. Kingsley agrees, this is the natural progression for you. Weasley will be your Deputy Director. " said the man who had now stopped walking.

"I dont want to be known as the Head who allowed Potter and Weasley to destroy the department. Am I understood?"

"Loud and clear sir. Thank you sir"

"Excellent. Now figure who that god damned leak is!"

"I'm on it sir!"

* * *

**San Mateo Community Hospital, California, USA**

"Wahhhhhhhh wahhhhh"

The doctor snipped the umbilical cord before looking on at the scene in front of him. Twenty five years and delivering children never got old to him. The nurse passed the woman her newborn son and she held him as if he would break from the slightest touch. Sweat was causing her hair to mat to her forehead but her smile lit up the room. She had arrived on thirty minutes before pleading for help outside the emergency room and he had done the procedure immediately. Luckilty time had been on her side.

"Congratulations, he is a handsome boy." Said the Doctor from her bedside." What will you name him.

The woman turned from her baby for the first time, eyeing the Doctors name tag. Michael Connor MD. A good strong name. Her son would need a strong name as well. She spoke and her voice was soft as her gaze returned to her son. She had fallen in love with him as soon as he opened those brilliant blue eyes. She could have sworn they twinkled but it must have been the light. She would protect the boy with her life

"Connor. His name will be Connor."


	2. Chapter 2

Cast:

**Harry J Potter-Matt Damon**

**Ron Weasley-Damian Lewis**

**The Alchemist-Daniel Day Lewis**

**Aurora- Mary Louise Parker**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt-George Harris**

**Ginny Potter-Jessica Chastain**

**Hermione Granger-Weasley-Emily Blunt**

**Connor Walker-Steven Strait**

**Albus Potter-Ben Barnes**

**James Potter-Tyler Hoechlin**

**Lily Potter-Anna Kendrick**

**Draco Malfoy-Daniel Craig**

**Astoria Greengrass-Eva Green**

**Scorpius Malfoy-Alex Pettyfer**

**Rose Weasley-Emma Stone**

**Hugo Weasley-Ed Sheeran**

**Teddy Lupin-Tom Welling**

**Victoire Weasley-Blake Lively**

**Dominique Weasley-Brittany Snow**

**Louis Weasley-Max Thierot**

**Roxanne Weasley-Tinashe Kachingwe**

**Fred Weasley II-Jesse Williams**

**Molly Weasley-Bella Thorne**

**Robbie Dunham-Bryan Cranston**

**A/N:This is a very mature story. Look out for character death, substance abuse, lemons &amp; limes. I'm trying to convey real life emotions here and i'm sorry if this offends anyone but teenagers do drugs and tend to almost kill themselves sometimes. Oh and reviews, positive and negative are appreciated.**

**P.S. JK Rowling owns all of this.**

* * *

_Look up to the skies and see,_

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,_

_Because I'm easy come, easy go,_

_Little high, little low,_

_Anyway the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me."_

Two things in life were certain for Connor Walker. One, was his mother, his best friend and confidant. She was his one constant in a life of constant motion.

_"Mama, just killed a man,_

_Put a gun against his head,_

_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead._

_Mama, life had just begun,_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away"_

The second, and this one he was less thrilled about. No matter the circumstances, trouble always found him. No if ands buts about it.

_"Mama, ooh..."_

Connor sat up and ran a hand through his messy black hair. He had a pounding headache and Bohemian rhapsody was doing nothing to make it better. That and the seats in their 1995 Ford F150 had seen a lot better days. Connor could feel a spring sticking into his butt and adjusted himself to offset the issue. The truck had been one of the few reliable things in his life so he learned early not to look a gift horse in the ass. Or something like that.

"Where are we going?", said the boy his mouth dry as he spoke.

Aurora Walker was a strange woman. Beautiful, enigmatic, and fiercely protective of her one and only son. He was a very special boy after all. But she could hardly call him a boy now. He was seventeen now, a young man. Brash, confident, and charming to boot. His hair was a bit shaggy and could do with a cut and his face was beginning to hint at stubble as well. Under the circumstances she thought she had done a wonderful job at raising a man. He knew the value of love and life and didnt let not having the best clothes and best car get to him as so many others would. This may have also had something to do with the frequent occurrences that happened to him.

Aurora twirled a lock of her dark hair in her fingers as she drove down the dark highway humming to herself. "You had another accident."

"Damn" he said cursing loudly. "What happened this time?"

Since the day he had turned one, Connor had been a most unusual boy. When he cried, things shook. When he wanted things, they came to him. As he got older the better he became at controlling the abilities but not much more. His mother had explained magic to him and that their were communities out there filled with just magical people. She had also told him what she remembered about her pregnancy. One day she had just woke up outside of a hospital in San Mateo ready to give birth. She couldnt remember the previous year or anything leading up to it. She referred to it as the best mystery of her life though he could tell she struggled with it sometimes.

The few magical communities they visited in America had warned them of the strict laws for using magic in front of non magical people and what would happen if they were caught doing so. Connor had broken that law about one thousand times over, so they lived a gypsy life, moving from place to place each time an incident occurred. Which was often. Aurora had learned about magic herself when she was in her twenties but never had the nerve to actually learn more than a few parlor tricks. And as a rule she never used magic on other people if it hurt them, even though she had a mean streak a mile wide. This was a rule she had passed on to her son.

It wasnt that he used magic on purpose, sometimes it just happened and he had no control over it. Connor would black out and regain consciousness a few hours later. There was always destruction left behind when this happened as if something took over his body. His mother would only say that he wasnt himself when he asked about what he was like during the blackouts. It scared him to really know.

Aurora spared her son a glance, identical eyes boring into hers. "Damn? What do you remember last? And try using better words darling."

What did he remember last? That was an excellent question. He had accepted an invitation to a party from a leggy red headed local named Sarah. "I went to a party."

"And?", she said questioningly.

"I brought Sarah back to the apartment. God she was so hot. We were making out and we were just about to..." He eyed his mother, "Paint a picture and then it goes blank."

"Damn." His mother agreed. "Poor girl did not get her picture painted."

"Her loss." He said smoothly. "Is she..Was she okay?"

"Fine. I found her cowering underneath the bed in her matching bra and panties. You've got class at least." She said smirking at her son."But you did blow up half the apartment complex."

"Sorry mom. I know you really liked it in Seattle." He said sad they had to leave the place because of him. "I'll work better at controlling it."

Aurora slammed on the breaks and skidded the truck to a halt in the middle of the dark highway. She grabbed her son and spoke with conviction. She hated when he blamed himself for their troubles.

"None of this is your fault honey. You didnt choose to be like this, you were born this way. You are a seventeen year old boy. You should be worrying about studying and girls. Not if your mother is happy." She pulled the boy into a fierce hug.

"But mom. I do worry about girls. All the time actually." He said though his voice was muffled by his mother strangling him with love.

"We are going to get you some help Connor. From the only place I can think of." she said after swatting his arm.

"You mean. We are doing it? We are going to England?" A new wave of excitement crept up his spine.

By all accounts, Britain was the magical hub of the world. They had progressed to the top of the ladder in the last two decades of magical communities. They even had a private school located somewhere in Scotland. Connor loved hearing about the place and always felt a strong pull to the British isles though he had never been there.

Aurora watched as her son went through a range of emotions from confused, to ecstatic, then to sadness. The last one she didnt quite understand.

"What's wrong? Sad to be leaving the ladies to paint on their own?" She liked to think of herself as a progressive mother. Sex was not an out of bounds topic. As long as he was protecting himself and not stringing any woman along she didnt meddle. Not too much anyway.

"No, that's not it. How can we afford to go there mom? We live in a truck half the time." He said refusing to meet her gaze. "Not that i'm complaining." He added quickly.

Aurora pulled her bag to her and searched around for a moment ,discarding several things in the process. Finally she found what she was looking for and produced a thick wad of cash.

"I've been saving this up since you were a baby. I dont know why, I just knew one day we would need it." She flashed her son a brilliant smile. "And now we do."

Connor stared at the wad of money sitting on his lap and then stared at his mother stonily.

"What did you do to get this mom?" He had long known that his mother went to great lengths to provide for him, and selling her body to sleazeballs was something she was not above doing to take care of him.

"Nothing illegal, scouts honor." She said in a mock salute.

He suspected that one of the aforementioned men was probably his father and that bothered him to no end. That made him a bastard and in his youngers other kids had been merciless with their teasing. He didnt particularly feel like having that argument with his mother at the time so he simply slid over and kissed his mother on the cheek and hugged her fiercely.

"Thank you mom." He then slid back over and stared into darkness. "So any idea what to do once we get their. They cant just be out in the open or have a sign that says magical hospital here."

"I know where to go. I asked around. London is our destination." She passed him a piece of paper with directions for a place called .

"What in the hell is a mungo. And why is it a saint. Im so glad I didnt get a wizard name." said the boy with a grimace.

"Careful. " His mother said with a grin before starting the truck and continuing their drive. "I almost named you Percival."

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock

"Lily, its Al. Open up."

Knock. Knock. Knock

Albus swept his medium length hair over his shoulder becoming more and more irritated as the seconds went by. In the past few months Lily had shed her moniker as the sweet, innocent, youngest child of House Potter. Albus couldn't blame her too much looking at the circumstances. She was born famous, catered to everyday and loved by the press. Her father was the auror director, now in the midst of running for Minister of Magic. Her mother was too busy playing with the press, focusing on their image, being a great Lady Potter. Her eldest brother had just come off a rookie season with the Chudley Cannons where he took home rookie of the year and mvp honors while leading them to their first ever championship. And then there was Albus, perfect Albus. Handsome, a prodigy in magic, and next in line as Lord Potter. James would take over as Lord Black as their father could not hold seats in the Wizengamot as Minister of Magic. Funnily enough the elections wouldnt finish until after Albus graduated and took the lordship.

So instead of doing things to help the family during this time of need and intense scrutiny, she had turned to drugs and partying. Both muggle and magical, and today on the cover of the Witch Weekly was a photograph of Lily, scantily clad in a black dress flipping off the assembled press as she exited a night club. It went on to speak on her dancing on top of tables, exposing her bits to the public, and doing drugs inside the nightclub.

This was why Albus stood outside her door at one in the afternoon during his last summer before 7th year attempting to wake his sister.

"Damn it Lily! Im coming in. Alohamora." Albus grinned to himself, his wandless magic was getting better everyday. He entered Lily's room for the first time in what felt like forever and almost turned around. His sister was sprawled on her giant bed stark naked and passed out from the look of it.

"Merlin. What have you done to yourself Lils", he pulled out his wand and waved it in an intricate motion. "Vestibus Appara". A blue bath robe appeared on Lily and he proceeded to gently shake her awake.

It was during this moment that he noticed the powdery white substance on the mirror next to her bed. He rolled his sister over urgently to see blood and the powdery substance caked around her nose.

"Damn it Lils!", he gingerly hefted his sister onto his shoulders and carried her into the bathroom where he lowered her into the empty bathtub. Her heartbeat was faint, the cocaine had not killed her yet. He filled the tub up with water before muttering a quick, but low powered freeze charm on the water. He then stared at his sisters still form in a mix of disgust and sadness.

He placed his wand directly over her heart as the water caused her hair to float around her. She almost looked peaceful, if not for the blood on her pale face.

"Sorry about this Lils. Resuscitandam", his wand admitted blue sparks that connected with his sisters body and her eyes opened in a panic. She took a deep gasp as the shock and the icy water got to her nerve endings. She was awake now and continued to flail about. Albus stood up and threw a towel at his sister.

"Get yourself together Lily.", he said before exiting the bathroom to sit on one of the exspensive chairs in her room.

* * *

Several minutes later Lily exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body to see her brother still sitting there.

"I thought you would have left by now", she said dismissively.

"No" he said looking her in her eyes for the first time. "I tend to stick around when my little sister overdoses on cocaine. What were you thinking Lily? You almost died. If I hadnt came around you would have died." Said Albus, his voice rising as he spoke.

She glared at her brother as she noticed the copy of Witch Weekly on her bed for the first time. "Dont act as if you came in here to check on me. We both know the queen bitch sent you here to scold me Al! "

Al couldnt argue that point, she was right after all. His mother had owled him that morning to reprimand his sister and remind her of her place in the family. He had more important things to deal with then the drama between his mother and sister.

"Lily I love you. And you and I both know this would have been worse if James had been the one to find you." He moved to sit on the bed next to his sister. She had changed so much from the little girl who use to call him Albie. In a way they had all changed. "But this has to stop, you almost died and I hate to see you like this. "

Lily lowered her head and mumbled, "I love you too Albie." She said leaning her head into his shoulder. "And thanks for saving my life and all of that."

Now to address the issue at hand."Where did you get it?"

"Promise you wont get mad Al.", said his sister taking the towel off of her head.

Albus looked at her steadily scanning her surface thoughts with legilimency. What he found there left him deeply disappointed. Lily had really done a number with her latest antic.

Lily looked scandalized as she realized what was happening and threw her towel at her brother, "Get out of my head you arse-hole!"

"Lily how could you?" Said Albus standing up in anger.

Lily immediately shrunk into herself at her brothers rage, he had never directed his anger at her before.

"I. I didnt mean to, I got drunk and it just happened." said the auburn haired witch as tears welled in her eyes.

"Lils"

"I'M SORRY OKAY? IM NOT PERFECT LIKE THE REST OF YOU!" she said yelling at her brother.

Albus simply scoffed at her before stepping towards the fireplace and grabbing some floo powder from the mantel. He threw it into the fireplace and it roared to life with green fury.

"Albus" called his sister over his shoulder. "Please. Dont tell Rose."

Albus for his part didnt look back, "I want the drugs, alcohol, and potions out of here Lily. Malfoy Manor".

* * *

"You have lunch with the Herbert Scour at noon. Then off to tea with Roberta Scagg, she's a major fund source, then a press release and speech at 3."

"Gin"

"Don't forget Kingsley wanted to speak with you sometime tonight. I think Hermione will be there as well."

"Gin"

"I think you should wear the green tie instead of the red one. It will bring out the color in your eyes and it makes you look unbiased. Cant have you in Gryffindor red or gold if we want to appeal to the pure-"

"GIN!"

As if noticing he was speaking for the first time, Ginny Potter turned to her husband who was laying on the bed behind her as she put on her ear rings.

"Yes my love?"

Harry stared at the shape of his wifes lovely backside before wrapping his arms around her waste and pulling her back to the middle of the bed where he snogged her delicately.

"You remember when we use to have sex and just lay in bed all day?" Said the Man Who Lived. "Now we just finished and your already putting your ear rings on and geting dressed." He put on a mock pout, "At least pay me first."

Ginny swatted at her husbands arm before running a hand through his hair that was beginning to show signs of graying. But as usual he pulled the look off without trying, a dash of salt and pepper made him look wise and powerful. She kissed him soundly before pushing him back on the bed before his hands started roaming too much. Oh how she loved when his hands roamed. It was how they had ended up with three kids.

"That was before you went and got yourself nominated as Minister of Magic. Do you think Roger Davies is laying in his skivvies right now? Or Gawain Robards? You have to outwork your competition Harry luv." Said Ginny as she put a bra on her ample breast.

Harry placed his hands behind his head and listened thoughtfully. He wondered how Ron was holding up at the ministry having been left as interim Auror Director. Ginny was pulling a dress on and her breast jiggled as she shimmied into it. Merlin he had really hit the jackpot with her. If he was showing signs of aging then Ginny practically had an age potion. She didnt look a day over twenty five which brought him to thinking of his kids.

"Are we going to talk about Lily? Im worried about her. I mean this tour has taken us away and yes Albus and the house elves are capable but she's still a young lady. Maybe we have put too much pressure on her. On all of them." Said Harry his tone soft when speaking of his troubled child.

"Harry, she's a sixteen year old girl. This is just her rebelling against her parents because thats what her hormones are telling her to do." Said Ginny unworried.

"You didnt rebel", countered Harry.

"You wouldnt know Harry. You were out searching for Voldemort's horcruxes when I was 16. We were in a war. I didnt have time for hormones."

Harry deflated a bit, "Fair point, but still they have to deal with things I never did."

Ginny looked at him exasperated, "You were fighting dark wizards luv. James came out fine, he's on his way to a wonderful career. He might even lead England to the cup next summer."

This was true. James was the best chaser in the league already and well on the way to making a name for himself.

"Albus is brilliant. Have you seen the offers coming in for him to work once he graduates. I mean look at Teddy. He's working his way up in the Daily Prophet and he's been hinting at marrying Victoire lately." Said his wife ticking off names. "We have done a good job raising them Harry."

"But Lily.."

"Lily is a girl Harry. You know how to deal with boys, but girls are a different story. You couldnt even handle Cho Chang at 16. Lily is a whole other animal, just let me handle her. You just worry about becoming Minister of Magic."

Harry couldnt argue that logic at all. He knew he couldnt relate to a sixteen year old girl. He was meeting with Hermione and Kingsley tonight though. Maybe she could give him some practical tips. After all Rose had turned out well and possesed sound judgement.

* * *

Albus stepped out of the green flames into the large room of Scorpius Malfoy seething with anger. The Malfoys like the Potters were a very well off family and Scorpius while not as pretentious as his father had once been, liked to enjoy the fruits of his parents labor. Astoria Malfoy along with her sister Daphne were the premier fashion designers in London. Robes were no longer considered chic', muggle dressing was all the rage now. Draco, Scorpius' father, had shed his dark past and became the Chief Wizarding Prosecutor, the top barrister in Wizarding Britain. He worked directly under the Department Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Hermione Weasley. The irony was missed by no one.

Scorpius was a boy of many tastes, and his room reflected that. The remnants of the party he must have thrown last night were scattered everywhere and spilled into the hallway. He could see house elves scurrying around carrying bottles of alcohol and discarded potion vials. Said boy was laying on his large bed clothed from the waist down thankfully. Albus marched over to his bed and without much thought punched the sleeping boy in the nose.

Scorpius awoke with a howl and rolled out of his bed onto the floor clutching his nose.

He sat up and looked at Albus with contempt, " What the hell was that for you arse?"

Albus only glared at the boy while his nose leaked blood onto the expensive carpet. "That was for sleeping with my sister you idiot!"

"What? I didnt-Oh...OH FUCK!" A look of terror crossed his face. "Fuck me, that was your sister? I thought that was a dream."

The boy held his hands to his head as if trying to remember the night before wholly unconcerned about his nose now.

Albus stalked across the room and sat down on the large u shaped couch and after a quick episkey Scorpius joined him. He pulled a plastic bag out from under the couch filled with pre rolled marijuana joints and took one from the bag before placing it in his mouth. He then retrieved his wand and lit the joint with the tip of it. He took a few drags before holding it out to Al.

"Sorry Al. I didnt know. I was sloshed ya know?" he said to his best mate.

Al took the joint and took a drag. "I know. I used legilimency on her. She basically took advantage of you. Not that she was in her right state either."

"I do remember her getting some coke from some blokes downstairs. She was taking potions left and right."He then paused."If you knew that why did you hit me then?"

Albus passed the joint back to his friend, "That was for Rose. Or did you forget about my dear cousin as well."

After years of pining after her relentlessly, Scorpius had finally gotten Rose to go out with him last year. Rose had immediately put an end to Scorps partying ways and had even gotten him to stop taking potions. Something Albus had struggled to stop him from doing the previous five years. It seemed being away for the summer had brought back some of his more negative qualities.

"Fuck."

"Indeed Scor, indeed." Albus agreed.

"What are the chances she hasnt heard about this?" Said Scorpius fearfully.

"Slim to none. You and my sister are both popular, at a party full of snooty rich kids. Gossip will run rampant my friend." Said Albus sagely."Then again she is in Switzerland with Aunt Audrey and isnt expected back till tonight. I suggest you tell her before someone else does."

Scorpius put his hands back in his hair, "This is all your fault you know?"

"Do tell how oh great one.", said Albus skeptically.

"If you didnt ditch me for Longbottom none of this would have happened." Said the boy referring to Albus' on again off again girlfriend Alice. She also happened to be the daughter of his Godfather, Neville.

Albus sighed and took another drag of the joint. "We broke up again."

"What else is new?" said the blonde unconcerned.

"I have to go to St. Mungos with my Dad and Lily in two days. Donating some money, taking some pictures. As the Heir Potter I must shine in the public limelight." He paused. "And Lily overdosed on cocaine and almost died." He said conversationally.

"Tragedy averted then?" Said Scorpius with a raised eyebrow.

"I gave her heart a little wake up call and got her temperature down. Luckily past experience had given me plenty of opportunity to practice." Said Albus flicking the joint onto the coffee table in front of them

Scorpius glared at his best mate before pulling out two potion vials. "Ive been saving these for a special occasion and it seems the occasion is upon us."

"Whats the occasion", said Albus as his friend handed him the vial filled with a lime colored solution.

"The probable dissolution of the only meaningful relationship ive ever had. Thats including my parents." Said Scorpius sadly.

"And what is it", Said Albus sniffing it suspiciously.

Scorpius downed his potion in one go. "Our escape from reality Al. Follow me down the rabbit hole."

Albus shrugged his shoulders and metaphorically dove in head first.

* * *

"Uh uh uhnnn" Hermione Weasley felt like her insides were about to melt. She hadnt felt pleasure like this in years. There was something lewd and dangerous about having sex in her office and it turned her on to no end.

"Please dont stop!" She said as she held on for dear life. Her body reacting in the form of her vaginal juices dripping on the floor.

She was currently backed up against the wall with her legs around her partner. She could barely think straight as he pounded her deeper and deeper into submission. Her skirt had been pulled up around her waist, her blouse open exposing her still perky breast to the cool air. Her panties had long ago been discarded in favor of easy access to her wet sex.

"Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me harder", She screamed and thank Merlin they had cast several imperterbable charms before this had started. She had a meeting after lunch, and another tonight with Harry and Kingsley.

Though she wasnt a sexual person she could be tempted into an afternoon shag at work every blue moon. She felt him throb beneath her and recognized she was close herself and tightened herself around him. "I'm cumming!" The sensation sent shockwaves through her and no thoughts came to her in the rare moment she experienced an orgasm. He kept on thrusting inside of her for another minute before she felt him release inside of her with a gasp. They kept a running supply of anti pregnancy potion in the Weasley house what with a teenage daughter. Ron insisted actually.

For several moments they stayed like that, interlocked in each other before seperating and straightening themselves up to return to their respective job. The scandal it would cause if anyone found out she was having intercourse in her office.

"I'll still need those files on the Hellesk case on my desk before the end of the day." She said buttoning up her blouse after straightening her bra.

He was busy placing his member back in his pants, "I have Bones working on it. She will have it For you i'm sure."

She retrieved her panties from where they had been discarded near the door and slipped them back on her body. "That's just like you. Pawning the work off and taking all the credit."

He readjusted his tie before walking up to her as she ran fingers through her hair. "Thats not true, I just did all the work and I didnt mind sharing the credit" He said huskily in her ear. "I only heard you begging for my cock. I'll see you later Hermione." He grabbed a handful of her ass before walking away.

She watched him walk out the door following him with her eyes. "You too Draco."

* * *

Deep underneath the Ministry of Magic sat a level entirely dedicated to the Department of Mysteries. Many years ago a group of teenagers had infiltrated the supposed most secure place in the ministry with little to no experience so the higher powers had made a dedicated move underground.

All manner of experiments took place in this part of the ministry and few outside the department knew of what actually happened down here. Aside from the unusual creatures, magics, and people that worked in the department there resided one man. He was a prisoner actually, and he was serving the seventeenth year of an eternal sentence.

He lay in his heavily warded room and for the last ten years had not moved a muscle. The Unspeakables had been flummoxed at first but realized that the immortal man was doing some sort of hibernation. He was after all the first immortal outside of Voldemort they had encountered and the only one they had ever studied up close. The other had been proven mortal by Harry Potter.

He was by all accounts and tests a 1400 year old man suspended in the body of 40 year old. His magical core was like none they had ever seen. They had developed a test in the more recent times to accurately measure someones magical level. A scale of sorts to keep track of who could eventually be a problem down the line. It could be inaccurate as it didnt show magical potential so children were tested when they recieved wands and after they graduated from Hogwarts.

Green meant average. Your day to day wizards and the majority of the population leveled here.

Blue meant you were above average and there were rumours the Aurors only selected their staff from this color up.

Red meant you were your high level witches and wizards. Usually this meant someone who had mastered an aspect of sorcery. This also meant that you had potential to be corrupted by the dark arts. Luna Scamander was a good example of this. Very powerful but unpredictable.

Silver were mages of the day. Harry Potter was an example of this. They were some of the most powerful witches and wizards and were constantly monitored by the DoM. They were highest threat.

They had been forced to create a new level after dealing with the man. Gold. Hypothetically Dumbledore and Voldemort would have both been this level but it was debatable since they were both dead and unable to be tested.

During their initial interrogations he had basically talked circles around them. He knew things about them that he shouldnt. He preached on and on to them about the great arts and the return of the Goddess.

All of these things were red flags and the reading of the case reports by Aurors Potter and Weasley had revealed his affinity for human experimentation and his anger when 'The Goddess' was mocked. Two more red flags. They had tried to rile him up with defamatory remarks and that day they lost two of their small number of Spooks. It had taken them two weeks to charm the blood away. He did it all without moving from his seat.

Other than that he had been the model prisoner so when he went to sleep, they let him. Closely monitoring the phenomenom and checking his vitals. This had went on for ten years and some of the newer Spooks had never even seen the mysterious prisoner move.

So it was quite a surprise for them on that particular morning to find the man seated on his bed staring out into the magical glass partition that seperated them. The man closed his eyes and took a deep breathe as if smelling for the men. A smile found a way onto his face and the men outside couldnt help but shudder at the sight of it. It didnt fit his face well. There was something feral and predatory about it. The man stood up and walked up towards the glass and knocked on it as if he were waiting for a friend to answer the door.

"Gentleman, my stay here has been excellent though I do apologize for that nastiness that happened fourteen years ago." He smiled in at them again as if he could see the men behind the glass. "But I must be going now, which leads me to some more nastiness im afraid."

He grimaced at them all as if sad about what he was saying. "I am going to walk out of here." He said conversationally. "You men are the only ones who know I am here. So sadly I will have to dispose of you gentleman." He said the last thing holding his hands out placatingly to them.

The men stared back through the glass unsure of what to say to man basically threatening their lives. Those thoughts were quickly replaced by some of the following.

How did he get behind us?

Who knew heads could spin in that direction?

Blood and bile tasted awful on the way out.

What had they done to deserve this?

It would be a month before anyone outside the department visited and found the entire department dead. It would be months before they figured out what happened. It would be years before they put all the body parts together.


	3. Chapter 3

Cast:

**Harry J Potter-Matt Damon**

**Ron Weasley-Damian Lewis**

**The Alchemist-Daniel Day Lewis**

**Aurora- Mary Louise Parker**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt-George Harris**

**Ginny Potter-Jessica Chastain**

**Hermione Granger-Weasley-Emily Blunt**

**Connor Walker-Steven Strait**

**Albus Potter-Ben Barnes**

**James Potter-Tyler Hoechlin**

**Lily Potter-Anna Kendrick**

**Draco Malfoy-Daniel Craig**

**Astoria Greengrass-Eva Green**

**Scorpius Malfoy-Alex Pettyfer**

**Rose Weasley-Emma Stone**

**Hugo Weasley-Ed Sheeran**

**Teddy Lupin-Tom Welling**

**Victoire Weasley-Blake Lively**

**Dominique Weasley-Brittany Snow**

**Louis Weasley-Max Thierot**

**Roxanne Weasley-Tinashe Kachingwe**

**Fred Weasley II-Corbin Bleu**

**Molly Weasley-Bella Thorne**

**Robbie Dunham-Bryan Cranston**

**A/N:Is anyone even reading this lol? No criticism? I'm reaching out...Also for reference Harry is 44 in this story. Teddy is 25, Victoire is 24. That should help you pinpoint everyone elses age. Also the end of this chapter sucks, the site decided to delete my entire first draft of this so this is me rewriting and forgetting what I had originally. Lesson learned though. Also I don't even know what i'm doing anymore. **

**P.S. JK Rowling owns all of this.**

* * *

"Mom are sure we're in the right place? This place looks super sketchy." asked Connor skeptically from beside his mother.

London was hotter than he had ever imagined it would be and different than any place he had ever been. After stumbling out of the airport from there first ever plane ride the two had been mystified by the city. The people were kind of pushy and rude and he couldn't really understand their cab drivers accent, but he liked it all the same. Something about it just felt like home to him. His mother was a different story entirely though. She had told the driver where they wanted to go and he had immediately questioned why they would want to go to a place like that. His mother had not liked his tone of voice, or it could have been his comment about bloody americans that did it. The two had spent the majority of the ride trading insults while Connor excitedly looked on at the passing sights.

Another argument had sprang up after they had reached there destination ,and the driver realized they only had US currency and his mother had thrown a balled up fifty dollar bill in the man's face to which he cursed and sped off.

They had traveled lightly and only had the packs on their backs. There was something very convenient about their pick up and go lifestyle. Connor was dressed like a regular teenage boy would. A dark gray v-neck shirt and cargo pants while his mother had on blue jeans and a shirt depicting a band called The Ramones. She reached into her pockets and pulled out the directions she had been given. They were in the right place a red bricked, condemned department store called Purge and Dowse, Ltd. But even she was beginning to feel a bit of trepidation at what the paper said to do next.

"It says to step through the window and someone would help us from there." She said looking ahead at what appeared to be just a normal broken window. "Only way to find out kiddo." And without pausing she stepped in through the window and disappeared into the darkness.

Connor followed not wanting to be left out in the middle of the streets and while feeling like an idiot, stepped through the window. He found himself in a lobby bustling with activity and found himself gaping openly. His mother was in front of him doing the same, this was incredible.

"Hello welcome to St Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." Connor looked up to where an attractive older woman was sitting at a desk marked inquiries smiling at them.

The two of them walked forward and the woman continued to talk as if she were programmed to automatically say, "I can assist you if you are unsure of where to go, incapable of normal speech, or unable to remember why you are at the Hospital." She said offering them a kind smile.

Aurora finally found her voice and remembered why they came, " Umm we wanted to speak with someone about my son?"

A sheet of paper and a fountain pen sprung up from the table and began writing on it's own. The woman paid it no heed and began asking questions. "And what exactly does he need help with mam?"

Aurora was staring at paper and answered distractedly, "I guess you would call them fits of accidental magic?"

The paper wrote more sentences as she said this, "And both your names?"

"Connor and Aurora Walker." She said as the paper copied their names perfectly in cursive, folded itself into an airplane and proceeded to fly from the room.

The woman pointed to an elevator behind her and said,"Take the lift to the second floor, Magical Bugs &amp; Diseases. They will be expecting you. Do enjoy your visit to St. Mungos."

Connor nodded and followed to his mother to the elevator and pulled the lever that read second floor. "Mom, do you think I have a disease? Like magical cancer or something? Is there such a thing?"

Aurora pulled her son to her as the lift began to rise and gave him a hug, "No sweety, i'm sure you are fine. It's probably my fault from dropping you on your head all the time. Messed something up in there."

Connor looked at her offended, "Mom."

"Just kidding." The lift and the doors opened to a man standing in front of them in robes of lime green. He smiled at them before beckoning them out of the elevator and offering his hand.

"I am Healer Curwyth. Mr. Walker, let us see if we can't get you straightened out." he said shaking Connor and his mother's hand. He led them to what they assumed was the equivalent of a wizarding examination room. There were various tools that he couldn't recognize that looked extremely lethal laying unused in one corner of the room. Those, he hoped, would not be a part of this process as some were very sharp and pointy.

Connor was led to the bed situated in the middle of the room and his mother took a seat in one of the chairs by the door and looked on with a smile. The healer took a pen and pad from a drawer and moved his seat in front of Connor and started asking the two questions.

"So tell me what seems to be the nature of your problems?"

"Uhmm, well. Sometimes I black out and when I come to, everything is destroyed and I feel drained like I just used a bunch of magic." said Connor.

Healer Curwyth jotted this down, "Hmmm. Curious. And how often do these black outs occur and when did they start?

Connor looked to his mother and she took over, "On his tenth birthday and they occurred sporadically since then. Increasing as he got older. He turned seventeen two weeks ago and has already had two episodes."

"Tell me Connor, how much magic would you say you use a day on average?" said the healer.

Connor didn't understand the question, "Ummm little to none I guess. Most of the time it's accidental."

"Don't you attend a school where magic is used daily?" asked the healer.

"We're from America. I've only attended regular school my whole life." said Connor uneasily.

"I think I see the issue then." said the healer placing his pad down. "Magic grows just like the body grows and it is not something that goes away. It is something that to this day we still don't fully understand and are currently funding but magic is very much sentient. I would say Connor that because you have not had a chance to release it, that your magic occasionally releases itself."

Connor perked up at this and looked at his mother who looked just as surprised. " So you're saying there is nothing wrong with me? I just need to let my magic out and the black outs will stop?"

The healer looked at him with a smile, "In theory, yes. You seem for all intents and purposes to be a normal boy nearing magical maturity."

His mother spoke again. "Magical maturity?"

"Indeed Ms. Walk-"

"Call me Aurora. You're helping us." said the woman with a smile.

"Indeed Aurora." He amended. "Unlike muggles, wizards and witches reach maturity and majority at age seventeen instead of eighteen. That would explain why his black outs are becoming more frequent now that his magic attempting to mature. I take it you never had his magic tested then?"

Connor's mother shook her head no, "Other than a few magical communities, this is the most interaction we've ever had with our own kind."

"Donot fret!" Said the man excitedly before standing and walking to his desk and searching his drawers for something. "It is a relatively simple test. I just need the blasted tool." The healer closed his desk and went to the door before opening the door and yelling into the hallway. "Dominique would you a be a dear and bring a MT sphere back here?"

Connor heard a voice answer back from down the hallway and the healer went back to his seat in front of Connor.

"Is this going to hurt?" he said curiously.

"Not at all Connor, but you will need to take that shirt off." said the healer.

"Fine" he said hopping off the bed. "But the pants stay on Doc."

* * *

Dominique Weasley was having an enjoyable summer so far. She had managed to avoid all trouble by staying away from her cousin Roxie and her Aunt Hermione had hooked her up with this sweet apprenticeship at St. Mungos. Next year after she graduated she would be on the fast track to becoming a Healer. The internship came with several perks and her favorite was Gerard, the French Healer who was a couple years her senior but really knew how to use his tongue in all the right places. Though he wouldn't commit to a relationship with her because of her age she knew things would change after she finished Hogwarts next June.

After all he wouldn't be able to settle for anyone less than Dominique. She was the standard, by which all girls at Hogwarts measured themselves. She was of average, not quite as tall as her elder sister Victoire, but not short either. Her hair naturally blonde by birth was now highlighted with red giving her the strawberry blonde appearance. Her figure, while not as statuesque as Victoire's, was naturally curvy and she knew boys at school spent a fair amount of time ogling at her breast. There were even rumours that there were running bets on the color of her knickers.

She did not mind being idolized by men, she was after all descended from veela though she possesed only a hint of the allure. She just pined after men and not boys that was all. She sat now at her desk in the ward of Magical Bugs &amp; Diseases flipping through a textbook that identified several inflictions and depictions of them. It was quite horrifying to look at actually, but this is what she wanted to do for a living so she stomached it.

Dominique was shaken from her daydreams by the voice of her temporary boss Healer Curwyth calling her name. An MT sphere, it must be a child coming to be tested before his first year at Hogwarts. She yelled back her reply and walked to the storage cabinet and removed the little sphere white sphere. She remembered being so happy when her mother and father had taken her to be tested and the sphere had glown blue. There had been high expectations for her ever since and she hoped the next time she was tested her sphere was a different color.

Hopefully this woundn't drag on, she was suppose to be having lunch with her Uncle Harry, and her cousins Lily and Albus. Her and Albus were both going into there seventh year in Hogwarts and ran in the same social circles, but she was more interested in speaking to Lily. With the increased media coverage she could tell her little cousin was wilting underneath the limelight.

With that in her mind, she hurried down the hallway and stepped into the examination room and paused at the sight of some beautifully sculpted abs attached to a body. This was definitely not a child.

"Come in, come in." Said the girl as the boy finished taking off his shirt and noticed her for the first time. His eyes were a deeper shade of blue than hers and his hair was dark and curly and fell right to his neck. He was tall and built like the son of a greek god, and he was ruggedly handsome. Dominique felt the urge to do something silly like kiss the boy but Healer Curwyth's voice took over her thoughts.

"This is my apprentice healer Dominique Weasley. Dominique this is Connor Walker." He said indicating the boy who sat on the bed eyeing the sphere in her hand suspiciously. "And his mother Aurora." He said pointing to the before now unnoticed woman grinning up at her.

She extended her hand with a knowing hand. "Nice to meet you Dominique. You are a beautiful young lady."

Dominique blushed under the scrutiny. The woman was beautiful, but not in the same way she was. Aurora's was natural, as if she wasnt even trying to be the center of attention. Dominique noticed that her son very much took after his mother.

"Thank you Ms. Walker." She squeaked out, not recognizing her own voice. "I have the MT sir." She said holding it out to the healer who shook his head.

"This will be a good teaching experience I think! You will do the test and I shall evaluate and help as needed." Said the healer good naturedly shuffling out of the way. "Your in excellent hands Connor."

"I'll say" mumbled the boy.

Dominique stepped forward and held the sphere out to the boy who took it in his hands tentatively. There hands touched and it was as if a shock wave went through her.

She cleared her throat and looked at him while pulling her wand out.

He leaned back a bit addressing Healer Curwyth, " Woah woah woah, what's the stick for? I said no funny business doc!"

Was this boy an idiot?

Healer Curwyth interjected before she could, "Apologies Connor, that is Ms. Weasley's wand. I keep forgetting all of this is new to you and the Americans do prefer staffs as magical mediums. Do explain the process Dominique."

"Oh"

So he was muggleborn? At his age? And from the US? Interesting, but not attractive.

Dominique spoke again as the boy looked at her warily, "So first you will feel a light pinch." She tapped the sphere with her wand and hundreds of small wires exploded from the base of the ball and connected with his arms and chest causing him to flinch.

"Now comes the easy part." She said simply. "Simply push your magic into the ball and the rest will take care of itself."She finished.

Dominique and the healer stared at the ball before looking back at the boy who was staring at them strangely.

"He's a squib." She said as the sphere showed no reaction.

Healer Curwyth looked at the sphere and then Connor, "Dear boy are you sure you pushed?"

"I didn't do anything doc. She said the easy part was pushing your magic, but I have no idea how to do that." said Connor with a hint of anger in his voice. He glared at Dominique and looked at him nonplussed. It wasn't her fault he was pathetic.

"Ahhha" said Healer Curwyth

"Just close your eyes baby. Search for it, you know it's in there." Said Aurora still seated by the door. "You just have to find it."

"Excellent advice. You will feel it in here." Said the healer pointing at his stomach.

Dominique watched on as the boy closed his eyes and exhaled a deep breath. She was convinced that this was a waste of time and it was close to lunch. Hopefully this would be over soon.

Then her hair ruffled slightly. An invisible flow of air was rising causing papers to fall off the desk and it felt like the temperature in the room had went up by 20 degrees.

She looked to Aurora who was staring at her son, then Curwyth who was looking around in fascination before focusing in on Connor.

Said boy was quite literally the eye of the storm and the sphere in his hand was currently in the midst of changing from red, to silver. She could feel it, his dormant magic pouring off her in waves and making her...aroused. Connor seemed to have went into the trance as he kept pushing his magic into the sphere until changed again. This time it went to gold and Curwyth quite literally yelped which startled Connor and his eyes flew open. The sphere stopped glowing and the room felt normal once again.

"Did it work that time?"Said the boy looking at the three matching faces of shock. "Did I do it wrong again. Damn it" He swore.

"That was amazing, never seen anything like it, unprecedented." The healer was talking so fast he couldn't finish one thought before another. "I must fetch Augustus at once. Stay here Domonique in case something changes." And the healer was gone before he knew it.

"Mom what in the hell just happened?" said the boy from the bed.

Aurora just shook her head. "It turned gold. That and everything started flying around in here. You were like the eye of tornado. It was quite amazing actually." She said with a smile. "Do you know what happened Domonique?"

She just shook her head, she needed to be anywhere but here. She also needed a new change of knickers.

* * *

"Introducing Lord Harry Potter-Black!"

The assembled press, board members, and hospital staff clapped as the greatest hero of the wizarding world stepped up to the podium. He was dressed immaculately in a black italian cut suit and the crowd hushed when he raised his hands. When Harry Potter spoke, you listened.

"Thank you Augustus." said the Man-Who-Won. "I first visited in my-"

Lily rolled her eyes as her father began another speech and she tried to look interested in what was being said. Maybe her fathers stories were interesting to the public, but she could care less. Albus had only convinced her to agree to this through blackmail anyway. Maybe it would have been better if she had died in her room two days ago.

She turned to her brother who was seated next to her hanging onto his fathers every word. Albus was made for this kind of thing. The press adored the middle Potter child due to his combination of good looks and excellent charisma. He answered questions with just the right amount of honesty and funny deflections.

Lily was more likely to throw up on one of there cameras and curse at them for being in the way. At least she would get to hang out with Dom, one of her favorite cousins. She wasnt as crazy as Roxie, nor as smothering as Rose. Plus she worked with medicines and good looking blokes, two things Lily was absolutely fond of.

* * *

Albus was in the process of shaking off the hallucinogenic properties of the potion Scorpius had given him forty eight hours earlier. Though most of the effects had already worn off it had left him feeling a bit wonky. The boy hadn't told him of the potions potency until after he had downed the entire vial. When asked of why he had done this, Scorpius had simply replied "You punched the ticket now take the ride."

"Albus Dumbledore once said-", his father knew what buttons to push. Speaking of his relationship with his late mentor was always a good selling point.

Albus surreptiously adjusted his blue and bronze tie, a homage to his Hogwarts House. He had been the first of his siblings to diverge from the norm of Potter's being Gryffindor's. His parents seemed just as proud and if anything it had pushed Albus to be more than he thought he would. He had become the top student in his class, just besting his Gryffindor cousin Rose. His sister had followed his lead and been placed in Slytherin two years after him. It seemed family would no longer be the barometer for what house you belonged in. He and his family members had all been sorted into different houses.

James, Fred, &amp; Rose were all Gryffindors. Domonique &amp; Molly both joined him in Ravenclaw. Roxanne &amp; Hugo were in Hufflepuff. Lily, Lucy, &amp; Louis were all Slytherin's and Victoire &amp; Teddy had both been as well. Though there was debate that Tori had willed the hat to place her with Teddy. They were indeed a family of many colors.

"St. Mungo's helped me find myself after the war. I was eighteen years old, depressed, dealing with demons none of my friends could help me with. That is until one day I decided to come to St.-"

Lily scoffed in her seat next to him, rolling her eyes as she caught his. Her hair was done up in some way to make her look like a princess and she wore a very conservative blue dress. She fidgeted every few seconds, no doubt beginning to feel the onset of withdrawals from whatever cocktail of drugs she used everyday. He did however have to agree with his sister and her scoff. This was their father playing the unaware victim and carefully showing himself as a normal person. No one connected with the wealthy Lord and war hero, but a depressed victim of post traumatic stress disorder tugged at the very heartstrings of the public. The two siblings shared a look, Dennis Creevey was earning his money as their fathers political advisor and speech writer. He hovered off to the side just out of the view from the formed crowd mouthing every word Harry said.

Before he knew it, the crowd was rising to it's feet thundering with applause. The Hitwizards assigned to his fathers security detail soon ushered them into a private room. Harry was immediately swept into conversation by several men in robes and suits alike. Everyone wanted a piece of the Man-Who-Won.

Albus stood near the door with Lily on his arm playing the proud children, greeting and shaking the hands of the important people. He did this with a practiced ease, his sister not much. She stood beside him looking at her father sympathetically who gave them a shrug before turning back to his colleagues.

Lily cocked her head, "Do you think they still do it?"

Albus posed with his sister for a picture, "Do what?"

"Shag. Do you think dad and the bitch still fuck?", answered his sister blandly.

"Lily, im going to be washing that image out of mind forever." Said Albus.

Lily merely shrugged and looked thoughtful, "She definitely wouldn't blow him. She'd think that was a waste of lip stick. Poor guy."

Albus was spared having to reply by the sudden entrance of a man dressed in the robes of a healer. He quickly made his way over to the group of men that included his father and Healer In Charge Augustus Pye. He spoke quickly into Pye's ear and after a few handshakes the two quickly exited the room.

The two siblings stared at each other quizzically before they noticed their father approaching. His security detail hovered just out of speaking distance and both children knew that once Harry became minister they would both be assigned a hitwizard for protection.

"So.", said Harry his face breaking out into a wide grin. "What do you say we ditch this thing, find Dom, and I treat you kids to lunch?"

Lily immediately latched onto her fathers arm and Albus simply fell into step with the two stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Tell me Lily, what's this I hear about you not wearing knickers at parties."

Albus only smirked as his sister turned beet red.

* * *

"Are we sure the government isn't going to burst in here and try to take him away? I've seen the X-Files! And Men In Black!"

"Mom", said Connor from his place on the bed. "I'm not an alien."

The blond girl, Dominique, only stared at the two of them like they were actual aliens. The doctor guy had been gone a while now. Connor now wished he had kept his eyes open so he could have seen what had freaked everyone out so much. Now he was being looked at like some sort of freak show if the looks Dom was sending him was anything to go by.

Said girl was going out of her way to look at anything in the room other than him or his mother. She caught him looking at her and immediately her cheeks flashed red and she turned away in a huff.

Connor sighed, best to get this out of the way, "I'm sorry. Did I do something to offend you?"

"Don't talk to me." She said shortly, not even sparing him a look.

His mother only shook her head from her seat by the door.

"Whatever."

Connor had met girls like her back home in the states. Girls that looked down on his old clothes and worn sneakers. That turned their noses up at the family truck he and his mother loved. Bitches, it seemed, dwelled in all places. Magical or not.

It was at that moment that Healer Curwyth reentered the room, but this time he was not alone. A taller man with black hair parted down the middle and pleasant eyes followed Curwyth into the room. He addressed his mother politely, bowing in the ways of a gentleman. His gaze then fell on Connor and the man's stare was such that he squirmed a bit on the bed.

He didnt seem to be staring at Connor, he seemed to be staring through him.

"It...It cannot be..." the man said.

Beside him, Curwyth practically bounced out of his shoes.

"I told you sir. Gold! And it was becoming pure white! You know what that means Augustus!"

The man approached Connor and he only sat there before his mother finally spoke.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on in with my son!" Aurora now stood between her son and the two men looking quite imposing. Domonique stood off to the side eyeing the group unsure of her place in the room.

Connor was equally unsure. He was getting serious willies from the man. Healer Curwyth chose to speak up then.

"This is Healer in Charge-"

"Augustus Pye" said the man interjecting and taking his mothers hand.

She snatched her hand away just as quickly. "Aurora. Now tell me what is going on?"

"Of course." Augustus then glanced at the girl. "Please excuse of Miss. Weasley, take the remainder of the day off."

At first it seemed as if Domonique was going to complain but thought wisely of her decision. She caught Connor's eye as she left and he could've sworn she smirked at him. That didnt make him feel better.

His mother took a seat beside him and held his hand. "So give it to me straight doc. What's wrong with me?"

"Connor, if I may call you that?" said the man pausing. Connor nodded and he continued on speaking.

"In addition to my duties and skill as attested by me running this hospital, I was also gifted with the sight. Do you know what that means?"

"That you're weird as hell?" It popped out of his mouth before he knew he said it. He had grown tired of this stupid talk, he just wanted to know what was going on.

Augustus, to his credit, only laughed out loud before continuing. "No Connor though I admit it does tend to make one rather strange. The sight is a collection of extra sensory abilities, usually passed down through generations. These abilities differ from family to family, the Trelawneys' for instance are known to have a seer every century or so."

"What's a seer?" Said Connor, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"It is someone that in small flashes see the future. It is a gift to see the wave, but a curse to know you can do nothing about the impending tide." Augustus said solemnly.

"Then what can you do?", he said excitedly.

"I, young Connor, can see auras. In essence I can see your true colors. Your potential. Your downfall. And in you Connor..." He paused for dramtic effect. "There is great potential. I have not seen an aura with such volume since Albus Dumbledore walked this planet and never have I seen one with such brightness." His gaze turned to Aurora.

"Forgive me for prying, but the boy's father..." the question unasked by the healer.

Connor looked at his mother seeking more answers to that question as well.

"I don't know. I just woke up outside of a hospital and gave birth, I can't remember anything before that." She paused and her eyes closed as if she could force herself to remember. Connor grasped his mothers hand and squeezed it tight. It didn't matter whom his father was.

"A miraculous conception? I wonder..." said Augustus staring pensievely at the two of them. "Tell me Aurora, what do you know of your heritage. Your eyes are familiar to me."

Connor listened as his mother told the two healers everything she knew of her parents and grandparents. When she spoke of her great grandmother whom had been a nurse stationed in Germany and France during World War two the man's eyes had lit up and he had suddenly grabbed his mother asking her if she was sure the story was real. How he could believe that his mother had given birth miraculously but not remembered the nine months preceding it so easily but be in shock over his grandma was startling. Reacting on instinct, Connor had thrown a stunning right hook at the man that immediately floored him.

When Curwyth had finally revived the man with his wand, Connor apologized profusely but the man only smiled. His mother meanwhile was begging the man not to press charges and he silenced her with a hand.

"It is in a son's nature to protect their mother. No one will be going to jail." said the healer.

Aurora glared at her son who only shrugged his shoulders at her. like mother like son.

"We will be going to Gringott's"


	4. Chapter 4

Cast:

**Harry J Potter-Matt Damon**

**Ron Weasley-Damian Lewis**

**The Alchemist-Daniel Day Lewis**

**Aurora- Mary Louise Parker**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt-George Harris**

**Ginny Potter-Jessica Chastain**

**Hermione Granger-Weasley-Emily Blunt**

**Connor Walker-Steven Strait**

**Albus Potter-Ben Barnes**

**James Potter-Tyler Hoechlin**

**Lily Potter-Anna Kendrick**

**Draco Malfoy-Daniel Craig**

**Astoria Greengrass-Eva Green**

**Scorpius Malfoy-Alex Pettyfer**

**Rose Weasley-Holland Roden**

**Hugo Weasley-Ed Sheeran**

**Teddy Lupin-Tom Welling**

**Victoire Weasley-Blake Lively**

**Dominique Weasley-Brittany Snow**

**Louis Weasley-Max Thierot**

**Roxanne Weasley-Tinashe Kachingwe**

**Fred Weasley II-Corbin Bleu**

**Molly Weasley-Bella Thorne**

**Robbie Dunham-Bryan Cranston**

**A/N: So we push on with the story. Goblins &amp; Inheritance. Also money and conversions factor in a bunch in this chapter so pay attention. Also sorry for this chapter being so crappy and short, but I needed a filler chapter to get in some info. I promise some kick ass stuff is coming after all this slow paced mumbo jumbo. **

**P.S. JK Rowling owns all of this.**

* * *

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

Connor stood in the middle of the alley completely dumbfounded at what he was seeing. Connor wished he had eight more eyes_..._There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Connor had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon.

The most popular place, judging by the considerable foot traffic it was getting, was a large orange building with a giant fluorescent sign that read "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." He definitely wanted to go there until he made the connection between the name Weasley and the girl from earlier with the same last name.

His mother stood beside him and she seemed equally as shocked at what she was seeing. There were people everywhere. No there were witches and wizards everywhere. Shopping, talking, and waving their wands here and there. This was the largest collection of their own people they had ever been around and Connor was having a hard time not shooting off into the crowd like a dog.

Augustus Pye made up the last member of their party and he stood beside them smiling at their twin looks of excitement and shock. It was the same look he had given them while demonstrating the use of the floo system. Connor thought it a quite ingenious way of travel and had immediately begun questioning the man on other ways of magical traveling. The healer had only laughed and said, "In due time my boy."

He beckoned the two to follow him and they began their trek towards the center of the alleyway. Connor noticed pleasantly that there was a very diverse mix of people in the alley. Some were dressed as muggles and others wore robes akin to the healers but with less flash. They were of all skin colors and nationalities it seemed. Connor was especially enjoying the sights of the female population that littered the alley. He stopped when he noticed his mother staring at the poster of a man.

"Augustus." She said still looking at the poster. "Who is this man? He seems so familiar..."

Connor and the healer doubled back and he got a good look at the poster himself. The man was probably in his forties and dressed to the nines. He wore horn rimmed glasses and his hair was black sprinkled with grey. What stood out though was that the man in the poster was moving and the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Ahh that is Lord Harry Potter-Black. The Man Who Won and the probable Minister of Magic next year. He's a friend of mine." said Augustus conversationally.

"Man Who Won?" said Connor confusedly. "Did he win the lotto or something?"

Augustus chuckled," No, Harry here fought and defeated one of the greatest dark wizards to ever live. He is the savior of the wizarding world so it makes sense your mother would recognize him."

"Oh."

"Come along come along, we must make it to Gringotts. It's just up ahead!" said Augustus shuffling them away.

Connor followed behind as his mother and the man chatted amicably and he took in all the sights around him. Finally they came upon an imposing snow-white multistoried marble building located partway down the alley that towered over the neighboring shops. A set of white stairs lead up to a set of burnished bronze doors that the healer led them directly into. Once inside they came to an entrance hall and another set of doors, these silver instead of bronze. This was one fancy bank. Engraved on the doors were the words.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

His mother took it upon herself to grab his hand and together they followed behind Pye as he pushed through the doors and got his first glimpse of a wizarding bank. The first thing Connor noticed was that wizards were not the predominant minority of the bank. They were creatures of some sort. They were short and fair-skinned, with very long fingers and feet, and dome shaped heads.

"Holy Shit..."

"They are goblins my boy, and you would do to mind your manners here." said Augustus as he led them past a goblin who Connor would only describe as menacing. The inside was a vast marble hall with long counters stretching along its length with doors leading off to who knew where. There were around a hundred goblins sitting at them. There were also witches and wizards milling about the area going from goblin to goblin and disappearing into some of the doors. Connor's mind was being blown repeatedly at this point.

"Healer Pye! What are you doing here? Did something happen to Domonique?", Connor whirled around to see a woman walking towards them. But she wasn't a woman, that word didn't do her justice. She was a goddess or something more divine. She had silvery blonde hair and a petite figure. She was wearing a very moderate green sundress and had a smile on her face. Connor couldn't think straight.

"Ahh Fleur! Lovely to see you dear!" He embraced the woman in front of him and Connor and his mother stood there awkwardly. "Domonique is fine. She is doing fabulous actually so I gave her the afternoon off."

The woman relaxed and seemed to notice the two of them for the first time.

"This Aurora Walker and her son Connor, they are from America. This is there first time in Gringotts. We were hoping to find out if they had any relatives on this side of the Atlantic." said Augustus with a flourish.

"Fleur Weasley. Welcome to England!" She said with a beautiful smile and held out her hand. It clicked for Connor in that moment, she was that girl's mother. Did they own that shop in the alleyway too? No wonder she was so spoiled, her mother was a banker and her father probably owned that building.

"Aurora, this is Connor. Charmed." She then added. "We met your daughter earlier, she was a lovely girl."

Connor glared at his mother but stayed silent through the introductions. Lovely girl his ass.

"Thank you. I would be happy to assist you, please follow Me." said Fleur and beckoned them to follow her.

The woman led the three of them to a cozy corner office. It was decorated in a nice, homely sort of way accented by the sky blue colors. She offered them tea before sitting down behind her large oak desk. There was a picture of her, a scarred but handsome red haired man, and three identical blond children. Though this picture showed her as a child, he could picture on of the girls being the seventeen year old version. Like the poster, the people in the picture frame moved freely. It was a bit disconcerting to look at.

"So tell me why you believe you have family in wizarding Britain?" said the blonde witch as she began shuffling papers on her desk.

His mother looked to Pye who nodded his head.

"Well my grandfather supposedly was a British man. My grandmother and father were normal as far as I can tell. Our magic had to originate from somewhere didn't it? Maybe my grandfather was a wizard and never told her about it." said Aurora plainly.

Fleur brandished her wand and a piece of old looking brown parchment flew from one of the drawers of her desk. "This is a genealogy parchment. A few drops of blood will allow this parchment to trace your family tree."

"You mean this will tell me who my father is!?" said Connor rising out of his seat excitedly.

The witch looked between him and his mother pointedly before nodding her head, "Yes. It should. Just place your hand on the parchment and it will do the rest."

Before his mother could protest, Connor was slamming his hand down onto the piece of old paper. He felt a prick on each of his fingers and pulled his hand back quickly.

"Connor! What have I told you about doing things before you know the risk?" said his Aurora angrily.

He merely held his hand in his other and looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry mom, I got excited. Don't you want to kno-"

Augustus had shushed him and pointed to the paper on the desk. There were five small dots of blood on the parchment and they all began to swirl clockwise before disappearing.

"What the-"

Connor watched transfixed as a family tree began to appear on the paper beginning with his name.

**_Connor Walker_**

**_Aurora Walker &amp; ?_**

**_John Walker &amp; Catherine Walker(Eller)_**

**_Albus Dumbledore &amp; Katrina Walker - Michael Eller &amp; Diane Eller(Rose)_**

**_Percival &amp; Kendra Dumbledore - Daniel Walker &amp; Isabelle Walker - Phillip Eller &amp; Louise Eller - George Rose &amp; Michelle Rose_**

* * *

"Al. Lily. Uncle Harry!"

Domonique waved her family over to the table she had secured at the small cafe she liked to take her lunches at during work. To be expected there was a large crowd and paparazzi everywhere attempting to take pictures of the royal family as the press called them. She giggled to herself as Lily left her brother and father who were posing for the press and walked over to the table.

"Dom! How I've missed you!", said Lily hugging her strawberry blonde cousin.

Dom smiled into her cousins hair, "With you being in the papers every day I hardly got the chance to miss you Lils. You are quite the diva these days."

One of Lily's bodyguards came and a sat a few tables away from them. Dom raised her eyebrow and Lily glared at the man who pointedly ignored her.

"That's new." she said sipping her tea.

Lily extracted a pill from the front of her dress and popped it in her mouth before downing some of her own tea.

"Yeah these wankers get to follow us everywhere we go now until school starts back." She noticed Dominique staring at her. "It's just E Dom. You try doing this all day and you'll need to be jazzed yourself."

Domonique chose not to comment and took that moment to study her younger cousin. "You look good."

"Thank you. I would say the same, but you know it already don't you?" said Lily

"Of course."

"So" said Lily looking around conspiratorially. "Are those healers as good with their hands in bed as they are with magic?"

"Merlin Lily, keep it in your pants." Albus had arrived and Dom stood to give her much taller cousin a hug. "Looking lovely as usual."

Domonique sat back down and looked back towards the foyer. Uncle Harry was deep into conversation with Dennis Creevey. She turned back to Lily, and began her favorite subject gossip.

"I hear you have not been keeping it in your pants dear cousin." She said with a smirk.

Lily looked up quickly and guiltily, "Don't believe that witch weekly drivel."

"So there is no truth to you and Scorp hooking up the other night?" Dom saw Albus smirk out of the corner of her eye. Jackpot

Lily choked on the tea she had just began sipping. "Where did you hear that?"

"Jesus Lily at least try to be dignified." said Albus disapprovingly.

"So it is true then? Rose is going to kill you." said Dom sadly. Rose had fought her love for Scorpius Malfoy for a long time before Dom convinced her to follow her heart. Now Dom felt like she had led her cousin down a one way street, even worse was that her own family member had been involved.

Lily put her head down on the table, "He wasn't even a good shag."

Dom looked at Albus, "How long have you known?"

"Two days. I punched Scor in the nose. They got drunk; he didn't even know it was her. Two idiots making an even dumber mistake." He said with a shrug.

"Don't you care about Rose?" said Dom getting angry.

Albus looked at her shrewdly, "He's my best friend, she's my baby sister, and Rose is my cousin. I'm in a little too deep you know Dom. She's a big girl; she can figure it out on her own."

"You mean like you're letting Lily here develop her drug problem?" Said Dom scathingly.

"Am I her keeper? I don't see you helping oh mighty one. Too busy getting plowed French healers!" countered Albus.

Dom looked affronted, "What I do in my personal time is none of your business you arse!" said the blonde turning red.

"Don't you mean who?" said Albus with a smirk.

"Excuse me I'm right here!" said Lily pointedly.

"Shut up you little slut!" yelled Dom and the other patrons of the cafe turned to look at their table.

Lily simply stood, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Dom had just stuck her foot in her mouth.

"Lils, I didn't mean that.." she said as she reached out for her cousins hand.

"No Dom!" she said and smacked her hand away. "You said exactly what you meant!" she screamed out before running past her father out of the cafe. A hit wizard was on her trail immediately. She would be safe at least. Albus stood pushed his chair back into the table and made to leave before stopping.

"You should know she overdosed the other day. Despite what she says I'm not sure if it was unintentional or not?"

Dom looked at him furiously, "Then why did you call her stupid?"

"Just because she's suicidal doesn't mean I have to stop telling her the truth." He turned and walked towards his father who waited with a raised eyebrow. Creevey was already outside dealing with the press. Dom watched the two of them being led to a fireplace to floo back to their home by a hit wizard. She placed her head in her hands and sulked.

Today was a terrible day...And she still needed to change her panties.

* * *

Fleur Weasleys office was quiet for two completely different reasons though they originated from the same point. For Fleur and Healer Pye, the appearance of the name Albus Dumbledore completely flummoxed the two into speechlessness.

For the Connor and Aurora, the question mark beside her name was all the more troubling. It seemed magic didn't even know who his father was, or if he even had one in the first place.

"A question mark? A god damned question mark?" Connor said raising his voice. "What the fuck?"

Aurora grabbed her son's hand and squeezed it tightly and looked at the other two occupants in the room. They were still staring at the parchment as if it were on fire. Fleur looked to the healer finally and spoke, "Did you know about this?"

"I had my suspicions..." Said the healer, "But I did not truly know if I was right?"

"Right about what?" said Connor uneasily. "What the hell is going on now?"

Fleur pointed at the name next to his great-grandmother. Albus Dumbledore. "Do either of you know who this is? What this means?"

Connor looked to his mother who simply shook her head no, and he spoke again. "So my great grandpa is some wizard who left after he got my great grandma pregnant. Then he left her to raise the kid on her own. Sounds like a great guy really."

"Albus Dumbledore. Your great grandfather. He was one of the greatest wizards to ever live! "said Augustus with reverence.

"Excuse me." Fleur stood up and walked out of the office and returned a few seconds later with an older goblin who waddled in and sat behind her desk.

"I am Bodrag, Manager of The Dumbledore Family Vaults." He said in a serious voice staring at Connor and then his mother. "Mrs. Weasley tells me the parchment has shown you to be family members. That means we have business."

"I'm sorry Mr. Bod...drag." Said his mother unsurely. "We have no idea what any of this means?"

Bodrag looked at his mother carefully over his small glasses and coughed. Fleur leaned down and the goblin whispered into her ear. She nodded and stood back up looking calm and professional.

"It means Ms. Walker, or shall I say Lady Dumbledore, that you just became the 8th richest person in wizarding Britain. Congratulations." said the goblin dryly.

"What?" both the Walker's said in unison.

The Goblin pushed the portfolio across the desk in front of his mother. She opened it up and closed it as if she had seen a ghost. "That can't be right..."

"Mom"

"I have been in charge of this families gold for a century now. If you are suggesting that the number is off Madame then you-" said the goblin angrily before being cut off by his mother.

"No..You misunderstand me Master Bodrag. That...We can't have that much." said his mother struggling to find the words.

The goblin clasped his hands together, "Blood does not lie my lady."

Connor had grown curious enough and pulled the portfolio from his mother and opened it.

**_Dumbledore Family Portfolio_**

**_Account Manager-Bodrag _**

**_Galleons-_****331845 **

**_Sickles-27964_**

**_Knuts-8573_**

**_Properties_**

**_Dumbledore Manor-Godrics Hollow, West Country, England_**

**_Phoenix Nest- Matterhorn Mountain Range, Swiss Alps, Italy_**

**_Turtle Island-Dumunpalit, Philippines_**

**_Stocks_**

**_The Hershey Company - 25%_**

**_Kraft - 5%_**

**_Microsoft - 3%_**

**_Quality Quidditch Supplies - 1%_**

**_Estimated Net Worth = 1.3 Billion US Dollars_**

"Fuck me...", stammered Connor. One billion dollars? That was insane. They owned an island for heaven's sake.

"That is language is unbecoming of a future lord." Said Fleur uneasily from behind the goblin.

"Say what now?" Said his mother thoroughly confused.

Fleur looked at the goblin who nodded his head. She took a deep breath and spoke, " The Dumbledore's are one of the twelve founding families. Potter. Black. Bones. Longbottom. Greengrass. Weasley. Nott. Macmillian. Malfoy. Crouch. Jugson. The Dumbledore's round out the twelve. These are the Ancient &amp; Noble houses, the founding twelve men and women that along with Merlin created the laws and basis for everything you see here. They are all granted family seats on the Wizengamot and those are passed down from generation to generation."

"Wizengawhat?" Interrupted Connor.

"Wizengamot. It's the political body of the wizarding world. Twenty seats in all, the other eight elected, presided over by the Minister of Magic. They decide our laws and policies. These are the most influential people in our world. My husband is the current Lord Weasley, and my brother in law Harry is currently Lord of both Black &amp; Potter." She finished smugly.

Aurora looked on and asked, "How'd he manage that? How can he be the Head of two houses?"

"His godfather, Sirius Black, was the Head of the black family and bequeathed it to him. As the only Potter left he was already Heir Potter. He now wields an unbelievable amount of power in the Wizengamot."

Connor pointed at his mother, "Wouldn't she be in charge though?

Fleur thought for a moment, "Yes, as of right now she is the Head of House Dumbledore. Once you are of age and have graduated you are eligible to become the Head of House. "

Connor watched as his mother pushed the portfolio away from them and sighed, "This is a lot for me to take in."

Augustus spoke for the first time in a while. "I think its best if we retired for the evening."

"Shall I notify the elves at one of your homes to ready the places? I have made sure they were all kept adequately since Albus died." Said Bodrag.

Connor spoke before his mother could. "That would be excellent Bodrag; we will stay at the manor."

The goblin quickly left the room and Fleur made to follow him but Augustus stopped her at the door.

"Fleur I think this goes without saying, but I do hope this doesn't end up in the morning addition." Said the healer gently placing a hand on her arm.

She turned and looked at them sympathetically, "Augustus, the moment they used that parchment and it revealed what it did, the other members would have been notified. No matter what."

She made eye contact with Aurora, "Besides, they'll take make a good headline for Teddy." And with that she gracefully left the office and the goblin ambled back in.

"Your home is ready, this office is connected to the floo network so you will be able to go to Godrics Hollow from here. You just need to say Dumbledore manor and step into the flames." Said the small creature. "Is there anything else I can do for you my lady?"

The new Head of House Dumbledore nodded, 'I guess we will need money Mr. Bodrag. We came here with a relatively small amount and we used most of it to get here. Is there any way that we can borrow some of the money you talked about earlier."

The goblin simply snapped his fingers and a small pad, and a black card appeared in separate hands. He then handed them both to his mother who stared at the goblin for making them appear out of thin air. "The card is a simple muggle credit card connected to a separate bank account. When Albus started buying stock in the muggle financial world he thought it prudent to be able to spend as a muggle would. You have your predecessor to thank for much of this fortune." Said the goblin. "He was most cunning with gold, more so than any other wizard I ever met."

He then pointed at the pad in his mother's other hand, "That is a Gringotts deposit form; should you buy anything in the wizarding world, simply give them one of these and it will be pulled directly from your vault."

"Vault. We have a vault?" blurted out Connor. He was still trying to wrap his head around being billionaire heir. Hell, he was still trying to wrap his head around having great magical potential. It had been one hell of a day already.

"Yes, Vault 713 is the family vault. Albus used it to store not only his funds, but several priceless artifacts over time. Maybe a tour is in order?" said Bodrag.

Aurora spoke before Connor could agree, "I think we have had enough intrigue for today Bodrag. How can we contact you if we need you? We don't know many people in the wizarding world and you have been a lot of help to us."

"Simply speak to your elves; they will contact me in your steed. Now I must return to my work, the gold of House Dumbledore needs tending to." The goblin bowed and walked out of the office.

Aurora stood and walked over to the fireplace and Connor joined her a step later. Augustus stood by the door watching the two of them. He bowed his head to the two of them.

"I know this is a lot to take in, and I fear in the coming days there will be more. The reemergence of an Ancient &amp; Noble House will be headline news. I will help in any way I can for it is I who got you into this." said the healer before adding with a smile. "Tomorrow Connor, we will get you a wand and get your magic sorted out. I will fire call you two in the morning. Adieu!"

The man turned and exited the room leaving the two of them alone in th office.

"What do we do now?" Said his mother unsurely.

Connor gave her a smile before grabbing some of the green powder off the mantel as they had done earlier. He tossed it into the fireplace and it roared to life with green flames. He stepped into the fireplace confidently and pulled his mother along with him.

He looked her right in the face. "We go home Lady Dumbledore, Dumbledore Manor!"

* * *

"Rosie...May I come in?"

"No!"

Hugo took that to mean yes and entered into his sister's room anyway. It looked as it always did, neat and girly. Posters of singers adorned the walls along with one of their Aunt Ginny during her playing days and a new one of their cousin James. Rose had just returned from a diplomatic trip with their Aunt Audrey who was the Deputy Director of International Cooperation at the ministry.

Hugo had been sitting in his room softly strumming his guitar as he did on most summer days when he heard the soft sound of sobbing coming from his sisters room. The walls had always been too thin in the Weasley home after all.

Rose was sitting in her brightly lit room. Hugo could see that her upper body kept spasming or jerking and he wondered what was wrong. As he came closer, he barely heard soft whimpering sounds and saw that her face glistened with freshly shed tears.

Hugo tentatively touched his sisters shoulder and she quickly launched into his arms and began sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. Her reddish brown hair splayed everywhere and his usually perfect sister looked decidedly imperfect.

"Rosie. It's okay. "He said patting her back. "What's wrong?"

Rose spoke through her sobs, "I was an idiot!"

"C'mon Rosie, we both know you are brilliant!" said Hugo as he sat back and wiped a tear from his sisters eye. "Did you not get Head Girl or something? If not Neville is an idio-"

Hugo stopped as his sister began crying even more and Hugo hurried to the bathroom for tissue.

"Maybe I should fire call Li-" said Hugo handing her the tissue.

Rose snatched the tissue out of her brother's hand and he recoiled at the venomous she gave him.

"Don't you dare call her?"

"But Lily is a"

"A bitch! And he's a lying, cheating, arsehole! I gave him my virginity for Merlin's sake!" said Rose venting in frustration.

"oh...OH." said Hugo as it finally dawned on him. This was about Scorpius...And Lily? "She didn't?"

Rose scoffed, "She did! You know she is!"

Hugo was stunned, "Are you sure? I mean.."

"YES I'M SURE HUGO! MY COUSIN FUCKED MY BOYFRIEND IN THE SAME PLACE HE FUCKED ME! "She yelled.

"I'm sorry Rosie." he said ignoring her outburst and grabbing her hand.

She squeezed back and sent him an apologetic look, "Me too. For yelling. For ever believing someone like Scorpius Malfoy could actually change his ways."

"You're a seventeen year old girl Rosie, I think heart break is a given. Believe me there are plenty of other blokes that want to shag you." said Hugo.

"So wise little brother." said Rosie before blowing her nose. "I don't even blame her you know? I feel sorry for her living in this screwed up family. "

"It's not so bad." said Hugo thoughtfully. "We never see our parents. They are all famous war heroes and that fame may have made them all terrible parents with terribly high expectations. Most of our cousins are addicted to sex and drugs. But hey, at least we are filthy rich and no longer blood traitors."

Rose smacked him in the face with one of her pillows and laughed darkly. "You left out the part about our father not realizing that his wife was cheating on him."

The two siblings had recently discovered that there mother was having an affair after visiting her office and finding a green tie next to a pair of their mothers soaked panties in a drawer. There father would never ever own anything green so the green tie was definitely not his. They were also sure that their father had no idea, along with having no idea how to broach the subject with their mother.

"Oh yeah. That too. At least you graduate and get to move out next year. I'm stuck here another two years." said Hugo dejectedly.

"When I leave you can visit me anytime baby brother, you know that. And there is always Uncle Charlie, he's the only normal one left after all." said Rose.

"True."

"What am I going to do Hugo?"

"I don't know Rosie." They had returned to Scorpius. Hugo knew his sister had truly loved the boy, he had been her first and only boyfriend after all. She had always concentrated on school, ignoring Dom and Roxie's pleas to find a boy. Then she finally broke down and let someone in, only to be betrayed by him and her own blood. Scorpius Malfoy would have to pay for what he had done. Maybe a call to James and Fred was in order. Hugo knew they would both be eager to help if not for their busy schedules. Fred being groomed to take over his father's business and James a star Quidditch player now. No, this time he would have to figure it out on his own.

"But we will figure it out together."


	5. Chapter 5

Cast:

**Harry J Potter-Matt Damon**

**Ron Weasley-Damian Lewis**

**The Alchemist-Daniel Day Lewis**

**Aurora- Mary Louise Parker**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt-George Harris**

**Ginny Potter-Jessica Chastain**

**Hermione Granger-Weasley-Emily Blunt**

**Connor Walker-Steven Strait**

**Albus Potter-Ben Barnes**

**James Potter-Tyler Hoechlin**

**Lily Potter-Anna Kendrick**

**Draco Malfoy-Daniel Craig**

**Astoria Greengrass-Eva Green**

**Scorpius Malfoy-Alex Pettyfer**

**Rose Weasley-Holland Roden**

**Hugo Weasley-Ed Sheeran**

**Teddy Lupin-Tom Welling**

**Victoire Weasley-Blake Lively**

**Dominique Weasley-Brittany Snow**

**Louis Weasley-Max Thierot**

**Roxanne Weasley-Tinashe Kachingwe**

**Fred Weasley II-Corbin Bleu**

**Molly Weasley-Bella Thorne**

**Robbie Dunham-Bryan Cranston**

**A/N: Chapter 5 is upon us. I'm going to try to start throwing a lot of magic around this chapter. Also I'd like to say a special thank you to my first two story follower's tonks-666 &amp; WWEFreak385. It helps to know someone is actually following this story. So we go on!**

**P.S. JK Rowling owns all of this.**

* * *

_Hey you! Out there in the cold _  
_Getting lonely, getting old, can you feel me _  
_Hey you! Standing in the aisles _  
_with itchy feet and fading smiles, can you feel me _  
_Hey you! Don't help them to bury the light _  
_don't give in without a fight. _

Connor opened his eyes to a very unfamiliar color of gold and blinked a couple of times. He felt more rested than he had in a long time and the bed he lay on was as soft as a cloud. Yesterday had been a day of revelations, starting with his high magical potential and culminating in his new status as a billionaire heir. It didn't make him feel any different he realized as he stared at renaissance styled mural on his ceiling. It was a retelling of the creation of Adam painted by Michelangelo Buonarroti in the 1500s he remembered faintly. Seeing it here in the ancestral home was strange and Connor had to wonder if Michelangelo was a wizard. Maybe this was showing the exact moment humans had been gifted magic. But how? Was magic some genetic abnormality or something God gifted to him? Connor often wondered about the universe and its many microcosms. Magic was so unbelievable, but then again so was science. Wizards had not yet figured out a way to travel outer space, and muggles had not figured out how to cure a common cold. One could only imagine what would happen if the two worked together, magic &amp; science.

"Is master Connor ready for breakfast?" squeaked a voice from his left.

Connor attempted to leap from the bed. Startled by the voice so close to his head. He instead got tangled in the vast expanse of sheets and blankets and ended up on the floor nursing a bump on his head. The house elf peaked over the side of the bed in fright and Connor rubbed his head as he sat up slowly.

"Plip", he said using the name the elf had given him when he had arrived last night. "We need to work on our boundaries."

He and his mother had arrived through the floo into a large study the previous night. It was a homey sort of place with plenty of comfortable looking chairs around the fireplace that had returned to its normal orange glow. It was nicely lit, with its crimson colored walls, and a large bookshelf taking up a large chunk of the room. His mother had let out a small scream before Connor noticed the small creatures standing in front of them. They were short, knee height maybe, with giant heads and bulbous eyes. They all bowed deeply before introducing themselves as the family elves. Plip had been assigned to him, and Connor had shaken the small elf's hand before they were led off on a tour.

The house was huge and filled with all sorts of magical devices. Plip had told them that he was the newest elf born into the family and that they made 5 galleons per day to which his mother immediately had increased to 10. The elves had protested and in confusion his mother had raised the number to 20 galleons per day. When one of the elves had threatened to throw itself out of the 3rd floor window his mother had wisely took the number back down. House elves were strange creatures, and eager to please the new occupants.

There were 3 floors in the manor; the first consisted of the kitchen, dining room, study, and a sitting room. The second floor housed five bedrooms, one in which he now resided. The third floor was solely dedicated to a large library and a dueling room he was very interested in. Plip had shuffled them out in favor of taking them to the kitchen and fixing them sandwiches and soups. The elves told them all about his great grandfather Albus and his great uncle Aberforth. They had been the last two residents of the manor and the elves had been working here ever since. They also told the two about the other properties they owned and told them they would only need a few minutes of forewarning to have them prepared for visitation. His mother had declined and Twil, his mother's personal elf, had drug her off to her private quarters stating she had much work to do.

Plip had then escorted Connor to his own room and before he knew it, he must have dozed off. A new wave of excitement rushed over him as he realized that today was the day he got his wand. He would finally get to learn some magic and actually use it however he wanted. He extracted himself from his sheets and stood up and for the first time realized he was naked.

"Um...Plip?" he said.

The elves ears piqued up happily sensing an order. "Sir?"

"It's Connor, and where are my clothes?" he said gesturing at his body.

"Master's clothes were unbecoming of him. I burned them and bought you new ones sir!" He said pointing to the open closet that he could see was full of clothing.

"Boundaries Plip, boundaries." He reiterated to Plip. "Is there someplace I can shower?"

The elf bounded over to a door and opened it, revealing a large bathroom. "It is here sir! Can Plip be washing masters back?" said the elf happily.

"No thank you Plip, but I will take that breakfast after I'm done." said Connor entering the bathroom.

The elf nodded and with a snap of its fingers disappeared from view. Connor entered the shower stood there letting the water run through his hair. It was getting a bit long, but the girls seemed to enjoy the length to his curly mane. He would need to find a new route to run at in their new neighborhood. Connor had hit his growth spurt last year and stood somewhere between 6'2 and 6'3. He weighed in at about 200 pounds and due to the way he grew up, he knew how to throw it around in a fight. Being the new kid at school about 4 times a year had led to Connor being in numerous spats so he knew to always be prepared for anything. And that was the sole reason for his exercises.

Connor quickly exited the shower and brushed his teeth before drying off. He then reentered his bedroom and made his way to his closet. There were all manner of clothes in all sorts of colors. There were even a few of the wizard styled robes but he chose blue jeans and a form fitting plain black t shirt instead. After pulling on his socks and he lay face down on the floor and pumped out 50 quick pushups before flipping over and doing 50 sit-ups. Plip poofed back in as he was finishing up his exercise.

The elf stood there watching him, "Breakfast is ready Master Connor sir. Misses is requesting your presence."

"Thanks Plip." He then thought about something. "Say Plip, where do you go when you pop out of here?"

The elf looked at him strangely. "I's not understand sir. I go where I am needed."

"No, no. I mean where do you go in between here and there. Is it like some sort of pocket dimension you step into?" Said Connor standing up and walking out the room. The elf bounded behind him.

"I's not know. Elf magic is different than witches and wizards sir."

"I don't think so Plip. I would like to know how traveling through the floo works as well." said Connor as they walked down the spiral staircase.

"Yous sound like Master Albus sir. Thinking how instead of why. Master Connor will be great wizard I think.", said the elf running in front of him into the kitchen.

Connor entered the kitchen to the sight of several elves running around the kitchen. His mother sat a table with a plate of fruit in front of her. She too looked well rested and she wore a pretty light orange sundress. The healer, Augustus Pye, sat opposite of her dressed in more conservative blue robes.

"Morning" he said swiping a strawberry from the platter and sitting down at the table.

"Morning sunshine, did you sleep well?"" Said his mother looking at him carefully.

"I did, my bed is like heaven. What about you?" He answered.

"Wonderful. Augustus here was showing me that we made the front page of the news." She said pointing at the healer.

The man pushed a newspaper in front of him and pointed at the article planted in the center. He began reading interested by the headline.

**The Return of House Dumbledore**

**Written By: Teddy Lupin**

_**A seat in the Wizengamot has been empty for almost two decades since the death of the once great houses last member. This house produced one of the greatest wizards that our world has ever seen and his fingerprints can still be seen in the work of his protégé Harry Potter and in the laws he helped concoct during his time as Supreme Mugwump And Hogwarts Headmaster.**_

_**But I am here to tell you that the seat of House Dumbledore will be vacant no more. Yesterday at approximately 4:57 the 11 lords were called to an emergency meeting. The topic of the meeting you ask? **_

_**Yesterday one of my sources divulged that during a routine check, two Dumbledore family members were discovered. An adult woman and a teenage boy. Could the heirs of House Dumbledore have been under our noses? **_

_**Well my sources also divulged two bombshells...**_

_**1\. They were direct descendants of Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**2\. They are Americans.**_

_**Readers of the Daily Prophet, I attempted to question a senior staff member at Gringotts regarding these claims. No comment was the only comment, which left me with just as many questions.**_

_**Who are these mysterious Americans?**_

_**Will this shake up the British aristocracy?**_

_**How will the Lords react?**_

_**I don't know, but I plan to find out.**_

Connor pushed the paper away from himself and looked up at his mother and the healer. "I don't get the big hubbub about this."

Augustus folded the paper, "The press will be on you relentlessly. You two are more than just average citizens now."

"But why?"

"Because you are a witch and wizard from a prominent family with a say in what happens to the magical community. Politics are a dangerous game Connor, especially for your mother."

Aurora looked alarmed, "And why is that?"

Augustus looked at his mother carefully, "You will be the only woman Head of House. Some of the...older families will find that troubling. We have come a long way but blood and status still mean a lot. To them you are a half-blood and we can't even classify the boy and he's the heir."

"That sounds a lot like racism. What the hell does blood matter?" Said his mother angrily.

"Years ago it meant everything and to some it still does. The purebloods of our society will try to hide but most are obsessed with it. They will not let their daughters or sons marry someone of lesser status. Though you wont have that issue Connor, as the heir I think girls will be throwing themselves at you." Said the healer.

"No complaints here Doc." Said Connor and his mother swatted his arm.

"Nevertheless I think its best we get on with it and get you both wands." Said the man getting out of his chair.

"Where do you go to get wands?" Asked Aurora following behind him.

"Its not a where, its a who." Said the healer. " Her name is Luna Scamander."

* * *

Connor entered the small shop to the sight of a woman staring straight at him. She had dirty blonde hair and exceptionally large crystal blue eyes. If he had not been so caught off guard by the woman staring at him he might have even called her pretty.

His mother and the healer entered behind him a little while later and he stepped aside. The woman still only stared at him before Augustus finally.

"Dear me Luna! It's been too long!" Said the man enthusiastically. "How are Rolf and the twins?"

Luna finally snapped out of her gaze and looked towards the man and a smile broke out on her face. She picked up a pair of horn rimmed glasses and set about placing her hair into a ponytail.

"Hello Augustus, the boys are all fine. Rolf took them on a fishing trip, but I stayed behind for some reason. I suppose you are the reason. What can I do for you?" She said simply.

"These two", he said indicating Connor &amp; Aurora, "are in need of your wonderful wand making skills."

"Lovely. Ladies first." Said Luna as she walked from behind the counter and began circling his mother and asking questions.

"Left handed?"

"Yes"

"Favorite meal?"

"Chicken Parmesan I guess."

"Zebra or Giraffe?"

"Ummm Zebra?"

"NUMBER 5679!" Yelled the woman and a box materialized into the womans hands. She held it out to his mother who took it tentatively. When his mother touched the brown colored wand a dreamy expression appeared on her face.

"This...it feels like...like it's apart of me." Said his mother dreamily.

Luna stared on, "Yew. 9 Inches. Unicorn hair as a medium. Excellent for charms work. Give it a wave."

Aurora waved the wand and butterflies made of a rainbow of colors appeared and fluttered around before disappearing. "Amazing"

Luna was already circling him but she was asking no questions.

"Aren't you going to ask me my favorite color or something?" said Connor.

"The wand chooses the wizard Connor." She said still circling him.

Connor didn't really understand what that meant, "Wait...How did you know my name?"

"You are most tricky to place. "She said looking at him for the first time. "I would expect nothing less from the future Lord Dumbledore."

"How did you?" said Connor. This was the strangest woman he had ever met. Was she reading his mind or something?

"NUMBER 1,666,777!" She yelled again and another box appeared in her hand. "I number all my wands so I can remember them Connor. This is the first one I ever created."

Connor stared at the box she was holding out to him before taking it from her grasp and opening the lid. Inside was a golden brown wand and it seemed to be calling to him. For a while he just looked at it, transfixed by its beauty. He took it from the box and it was as if a light went off in his head. He knew that if waved his wand and said flagro the stack of boxes would light on fire. Connor couldn't explain how he knew, but he had just figured out magic.

"That is a dual core wand, the only one of it's kind. I found the rest of them to be too temperamental and they exploded a bit too much. It's never reacted to anyone before you though. It's fashioned from the wood of an extinct Dragon Tree from Cape Verde. A hair from the mane of a nundu and the heartstring of Romanian longhorn. 12 Inches. I do not know what to expect from you, but with that wand I believe we will see things never seen before. Give it a wave." Said Luna making her way back around to the counter.

The words came out before he even knew what he was doing, "Ute musica". Black musical notes floated from the end of his wand and began playing Fur Elise. His arm was conducting the notes in rhythm as they played flawlessly in the air. He could see the magic and it was almost too easy to manipulate it to do what he wanted. If he commanded it then his magic responded easily to iy.

"That will be 18 galleons." She said cheerily.

His mother placed one of the forms given to her by Bodrag onto the counter while watching her son, "How are you doing that Connor?"

"I have no idea, I just do. It's almost like I can see it and feel it." He dropped his wand and the notes disappeared. "It's almost like I found what I've been missing my whole life mom."

"Thank you Luna." said Augustus and he went to exit.

Aurora and Connor followed behind him as they made there way back into the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. It was just as bustling as it had been a day ago and now they just needed to take a tour to the family vault in Gringotts before returning to the manor.

They had just made their way to the steps of the building when several things happened spontaneously.

"There they are!"

It was as if a million tiny light bulbs flashed and Connor turned to notice an impressive mob of men and women rushing towards the three of them. Cameras were flashing and words were getting thrown around like footballs on a Sunday afternoon.

"Lady Potter! Over here!"

"Are you Dumbledore's secret love child?"

"Is this your son?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"How does it feel to be rich?"

"What is your stance on the bill to allow flying carpets?"

"Do you think England is going to go all the way or will you cheer for the USA?"

"Where did you get that dress?"

"Healer Pye do you have any relationship with these two?"

Connor and Aurora stood there at the base of steps behind Augustus as the crowd forced themselves on the group. Cameras flashed and they literally had the look of a deer caught in headlights. Connor watched as his mother tripped attempting to move up a step and instantly stuck his hand out as the crowd edged closer to them. It was as if they had all hit a wall and none of them could get through it. Augustus turned and stared back at Connor who was already helping his mother up. The three of them ran up the remaining stairs and entered the stone doors of Gringotts. The last sight Connor had of the crowd was them beating on the imaginary wall that stood between them and the stairs.

The second they made it into the main lobby of the bank, Connor grabbed the healer by his robes and pressed him up against the wall.

"What the hell was that?" he said angrily.

"Connor! "Said his mother! "Stop it!"

Connor obeyed allowing the man to slink down to the ground. Augustus noticed that the color of his robes sported fresh scorch marks. They boy had conjured some sort of barrier outside. He was showing some impressive feats of magic without any formal training. His mind went back to what Luna had said only minutes earlier. He was already proving her to be prophetic.

* * *

Bodrag appeared suddenly standing in front of them without a care in the world. He bowed before speaking to Connor and Aurora.

"Lady Dumbledore, Young master. How may I be of help to you today?

Aurora grabbed her son's hand and walked forward with him. "We would like to see our vault Mr. Bodrag if that's okay?"

"Certainly, right this way." He said gesturing them to follow him.

Augustus got up and made to follow them, but Connor issued him a glare and the man sat in one of the armchairs. She wasn't happy about the incident seconds earlier when he physically accosted the man, but that was something they would discuss later. She had seen the barrier outside and the thing with the music inside the wand makers shop was amazing. Augustus had told her that morning over coffee while he still slept to expect him to take to magic easily. But he had taken to it like a fish into water already. It was almost scary and in the back of her mind something was telling her she was right to worry.

She would watch her cub and protect him as long as she breathed.

"Where are we going? "Said her son, obviously aggravated.

She let go of his hand and got right into his face. "Can the attitude Connor. You will treat Mr. Bodrag with respect as you will with Healer Pye. These people have helped us more than anyone else the last two days. You have no right to treat them with anything akin to disrespect. You are not too old for me to embarrass you Connor. I will snap that wand and we will be on the first plane back to America. Do you hear me?"

It was a bluff; they would be leaving too much behind. Her son did not know that though, and the fear in his eyes had reflected that. Inwardly she laughed at the fact that she could still dress her 17-year-old son back down to 7.

"I am sorry Mr. Bodrag. You too mom." he said, his anger all but forgotten now. Kids.

If Bodrag had heard them, he didn't seem to notice as he kept moving right along. They had entered one of the doors behind the bankers, which led to a series of dark tunnels. They came upon what looked to be a simple miners cart. They climbed inside and the goblin began an oral history of Gringotts. Connor seemed to be fascinated as the cart got faster and faster and they traveled deeper into the maze of tunnels.

"The vaults themselves vary in size and security. The largest, most well protected vaults belong to the oldest wizarding families and lie deepest beneath the surface. Those vaults closer to the surface seem to be smaller and have fewer security precautions surrounding them - they use keys, for example, rather than requiring the touch of a goblin to gain access." said the goblin as they ground to a halt outside of a large vault.

They stepped from inside the cart following the goblin towards the large door. He produced a large silver colored key from his coat pocket and slid it into the lock on the door. The vault opened and Aurora gasped.

Rubies, sapphires, emeralds, yellow gems, and diamonds littered the room. There were literally hills and mounds of gold in the wide expanse that was the vault. Connor immediately flew from beside her and jumped directly into a pile of gold headfirst.

Aurora walked into the vault slowly and her eyes began to brim with tears. All of her life she had nothing; even while she was growing up her parents had always struggled. She had done her best for the sake of her son, but this was something she could have never fathomed in her wildest imagination.

There were paintings, muggle and magical along with some very expensive furniture she was sure was made out of gold. She could make out several books seated on a bookshelf. She had to lean on the golden couch for a moment as she felt herself becoming very dizzy.

"It can be disorienting the first time one gazes upon all of this." Said Bodrag as he walked up beside her and watched Connor surf down a mountain of gold out of view.

She finally found her voice, "How did they get so...rich?"

"While the family has always been quite well off, your grandfather Albus was able to triple double the gold and continue through his dealing with the muggles in the 80s and just before his death. Those investments yielded quite the financial gain and have been growing interest for years. Also he allowed Gringotts itself to use his gold with the agreement to have it returned with 15% interest. He was easily the most well regarded wizard during my time as an employee. I see much of him in your son already-"

"MOM!"

Aurora shot off in a panic as soon as he heard her son's voice. She knocked over several priceless things she thought as she ran through the treasures. She finally came upon him in the middle of a clearing of gold. He was standing there holding what seemed to be a glowing red egg the size of a small boulder. He looked up at her and smiled as if he wasn't holding some strange egg.

"It's warm mom. I can feel it moving." He said rubbing the egg.

She approached him slowly "Honey. Please. Put. That. Down." She said pushing out every world.

"Mom, it's just an egg."

CRACK

"Sweet, it's hatching."

"PUT IT DOWN!'

Connor gently placed the egg on the ground but stayed kneeling beside it as the egg slowly began to break around whatever monster it held. Aurora was torn between watching the egg and making sure whatever hatched out didn't make her son it's birthday dinner. Bodrag had also finally appeared behind her and watched on curiously. Several lines ran the length of the egg and finally what seemed like a gas coalesced from inside it causing the egg to shatter into pieces. The gas however stayed in front of her son who reached out and touched it. It then began to morph and gain volume and before she knew it a fully adult black and white wolf stood before them.

"Connor, back up...Slowly." She said as the wolf looked at her soon.

Her son, as was his nature, did the exact opposite of what she said and reached out towards the wolf which opened its jaws and.

"No!"

Licked her son's hand before rolling on its back laying there looking for the entire world like a happy dog. Connor happily obeyed and began rubbing the belly of the wolf while Aurora looked on in shock. "Bodrag"

"Yes milady. "Said the goblin unfazed.

"That's not a wolf is it?" she said unable to take her eye off the creature.

"No. I believe it to be a changeling. A magical creature capable of changing into any animal, magical or otherwise." He then added. "Quite rare and extinct."

As if it knew it was being discussed, the wolf sat up and promptly transformed into a small owl before taking off into the air. The three of them watched it fly across the vault before it settled onto Connor's shirt.

"I think I'm going to name you Ares buddy. What do you think?" The owl nipped at Connor's ear playfully. He agreed obviously. "Can I keep him mom?"

Aurora simply threw her hands up and walked away. "Shape-shifting animal, why not?"

The goblin and Connor followed her out of the vault and back into the cart and they made there way back up to the surface. Aurora watched as Ares transformed itself into a lizard and crawled into her son's pocket during the trip. In no time at all they were back inside the main lobby where Augustus remained dutifully. Connor quickly walked to the man and apologized causing his mother to smile.

Bodrag shepherded the three of them into his office and sat them down in front of his desk before shuffling them to the other side. He then passed a collection of papers across the desk to Aurora.

"I took the liberty of seeking out schooling for the young master. You will be happy to know that he was accepted to all the schools that I enquired about. Hogwarts is the premier school for the wizarding elite. I suggest-" said the Bodrag.

"Hogwarts? I'm in! You hear that Ares, I get to go to Hogwarts!" Said Connor happily.

Aurora quickly read through the paperwork that had been handed to her. It was the standard affair from what she'd seen signing him up for any other school. Bodrag handed her a pen and she signed her name on several of the forms.

"You should expect an owl from the school's representative any day now. I would also suggest hiring a tutor to catch him up on the wizarding world and magic. There are several goblins that could do the job. School terms begin in about a month I believe."

Aurora nodded her head, Wait, did you say to expect an owl?"

* * *

**Rogue Lord?**

**By: Teddy Lupin**

**_They do say those American's are bad boys. Connor Walker, Heir to House Dumbledore, made quite the impression to the assembled media earlier today. He's everything one would want from an ascending lord. Young? Check. Handsome? Check. Powerful? Well I myself can attest to that. When the press attempted to confront young Connor and his mother, Lady Aurora Walker, the heir presented a powerful wand less barrier charm._**

**_Representatives from the Ministry arrived and I am told that it took several officials and several hours to bring down the barrier. _**

**_An inside source from also reported that the Mr. Walker scored unusually high on his MT sphere._**

_**I also have reports of several people inside Gringotts who witnessed Mr. Walker assault Healer in Charge and frequent companion, Augustus Pye. Both parties declined interviews for this piece. **_

_**Is this the behavior of young, misunderstood, teenage boy or the beginning of something we don't understand? Maybe his attendance at Hogwarts will shed some light on his activities? Will we see the rise of the next mage?**_

_**I don't know but I plan to find out.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Cast:

**Harry J Potter-Matt Damon**

**Ron Weasley-Damian Lewis**

**The Alchemist-Daniel Day Lewis**

**Aurora- Mary Louise Parker**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt-George Harris**

**Ginny Potter-Jessica Chastain**

**Hermione Granger-Weasley-Emily Blunt**

**Connor Walker-Steven Strait**

**Albus Potter-Ben Barnes**

**James Potter-Tyler Hoechlin**

**Lily Potter-Anna Kendrick**

**Draco Malfoy-Daniel Craig**

**Astoria Greengrass-Eva Green**

**Scorpius Malfoy-Alex Pettyfer**

**Rose Weasley-Holland Roden**

**Hugo Weasley-Ed Sheeran**

**Teddy Lupin-Tom Welling**

**Victoire Weasley-Blake Lively**

**Dominique Weasley-Brittany Snow**

**Louis Weasley-Max Thierot**

**Roxanne Weasley-Tinashe Kachingwe**

**Fred Weasley II-Corbin Bleu**

**Molly Weasley-Bella Thorne**

**Robbie Dunham-Bryan Cranston**

**A/N: Due to no reviews and dwindling interest i'll be slowing down on chapter updates. I'm not really getting the feedback necessary to push this story. Maybe I should look into getting a beta. Anywho if this goes on a long hiatus its simply because I suck and I am running out of ideas. Then again I found myself rewriting this chapter over and over and I still don't think I got it right, but I did find myself progressing the story a bit. I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. JK Rowling owns all of this.**

* * *

"This being it sir! The great Hogwarts Express!" said the little elf bouncing from foot to foot as he gestured at the behemoth in front of them.

Connor stared at the giant red train in front of him, not entirely impressed. He had expected something more grandiose than a train to take him to a magical school. After spending a month, but what felt like an eternity, with the goblins and Pye, little feats of magic no longer appealed to him. Magic was very addictive in his opinion, the more he learned the more he wanted to use it. His inherent knowledge of magic also made this worse as he had learned things incredibly quickly. Pye had wanted him to take things slowly, give his body time to acclimate to using more magic. His goblin handler, Blackfoot, had no such qualms and eagerly answered all of his questions. It left him feeling quite confident about his upcoming tutelage at Hogwarts.

He didn't feel quite so confident about meeting the other students at the school. While use to being the new kid at school, he still felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach. Nervous anxiety and a fear of rejection only contributed to this state, but he would deal with it the way his mother had always told him to. Be yourself, if they don't like you they can go fuck themselves.

His mother had been unable to accompany him on his trip today due her sickness. Shortly after their existence had been made known in that paper his mother had fallen ill. Pye had assured him that it was probably just allergies and having to acclimate to high levels of magic around her. Apparently it happened to muggleborn wizards all the time upon entering the wizarding world. Currently she was confined to her bed at the manor as the house elves fussed all over her.

So here he stood with his trusted companion, Plip the house elf, at his side. Ares was nestled safely in his pocket in lizard form along with his most treasured possession, his wand. He looked at the train and then to his excitable friend, eyes twinkling all the way.

"It's just a train Plip; you know I came to this country on a plane? Much more advanced I think." Said the boy conversationally. For a month he had been educating the elf on all things muggle, a word he wasn't very fond of.

The elf merely grinned at him and beckoned for his young charge to follow him only to walk directly into the heel of another person.

The person was a boy, with meticulously styled blond hair and an expensively tailored black suit. Next to him was another boy dressed similarly with messy shoulder length black hair and penetrating green eyes.

Connor helped his elf up as the two boys looked on.

"Is that your elf then?" Said the blonde boy.

"Yeah, he's my friend, sorry. We weren't looking where we were going." Said Connor.

"Wait a minute. You're that kid from the Prophet, Dumbledore's heir. Stand up so I can get a good look at you." Said the boy though it sounded like a command. The other boy, who up till this point had only looked bored, now looked mildly curious.

Connor stood up and instantly noted he was much taller and probably weighed more than both of these boys. He extended his hand to the boys in front of him.

"Connor Walker."

The blonde stared at his hand but the other boy's hand shot out and grasped his, the grip surprisingly strong.

"Albus Potter, Heir of House Potter. Nice to meet you." Connor met his eyes and had the strangest feeling but it quickly went away and Albus stared at him strangely. He then elbowed the blonde who begrudgingly offered his hand.

"Scorpius Malfoy, Heir of House Malfoy &amp; House Greengrass." Said the boy dryly. "Do keep an eye on that elf, I'd hate for it to lose its head. I need to say goodbye to my mother, I'll meet you on the train Al."

Scorpius turned around walked off and Albus was about to speak again when a man walked up to the two of them.

"Your mother sends her wishes, but she couldn't make it Al.", said the man. He looked exactly like Albus except with glasses.

Albus only nodded, "I'm surprised you made it dad, with the campaign and all."

"What and miss sending my baby off for the last time? Never?" said the man beaming. "Now where is that daughter of mine?"

"Probably off snogging some bloke." Said Albus, which caused the older man to frown. "Oh dad, meet Connor, the Heir of House Dumbledore."

It was as if Mike Tyson had hit the man the way his neck snapped to Connor. It looked as if he had seen a ghost, but Connor could not ever remember meeting the man. His mother had reacted similarly when she had seen that poster in Diagon Alley. Then again his great grandfather had been the man's mentor, and he had named his child after the man as well. He was probably just reminded of the man he had once called his headmaster. Several people had remarked that they had the same blue eyes after all.

"Nice to meet you sir, I mean Lord Potter." Said Connor extending his hand.

Harry seemed to snap out of his daze as his son stared at him suspiciously. He grasped Harry's hand quickly. "You as well. You and your mother have been the talk of the summer you know? And that barrier you did in front of Gringotts? Impressive."

Connor blushed at the praise, "Thank you sir."

"Is your mother around? I'd very much fancy a chat with her." Said Harry.

"She's at home sick, you should fire call her though. I think she would enjoy hearing about her grandfather from you sir." Said Connor.

"Indeed." he then remembered Albus standing there. "Come let's find your sister and make sure no one is taking advantage of her."

"Dad you have no idea." Said the boy as he followed his father. "Later." He threw over his shoulder to Connor who watched them go.

"You see Plip, nothing to worry about. I'm making friends already." He said sarcastically.

Plip followed behind his master and thought to himself that he could definitely find better friends.

* * *

_"No one ever saw you moving through the dark_  
_Leaving slips of paper somewhere in the park_  
_Hidden from your friends, stealing all they knew_  
_Love is thrown in airless room's_  
_Thin vile rewards for you"_

Lily stood on the caboose of the train watching the city disappear farther and farther from her view. The wind whipped her wavy hair behind her as she held onto the rail between her and steel tracks the train glided on. The train was moving fast enough now. She thought about her life and bitterly wondered how things would turn out without her in it. Her father would mourn her and for a while so would her mother, before they realized a dead daughter would help out the campaign. Her brothers, they truly cared for her she knew, but to them she wasn't their problem. Her cousins would be okay, one less Potter child to steal all of the spotlight from them. No one truly understood her no one truly loved her. Depression was a disease no one could cure, not even herself. Boys told her she was beautiful, and while they maneuvered themselves into her pants she slightly believed them. It always faded, and every time she was left feeling more like a stranger in her own body. Drugs had become her escape away from reality and some of the time it worked. But it had also led her to the bed of Scorpius Malfoy, her cousin's boyfriend. The next day had been her first suicide attempt, and if not for Albus she would already be dead. She yearned for death, a reprieve from all the pain and hurt she felt. She wouldn't need the drugs, the sex, or the little cuts on her wrists anymore.

_"I can see you as a corpse hanging from a beam_  
_I can read you like a book_  
_I can feel you falling_  
_I hear you moaning in your room_  
_Oh, see if I care_  
_Oh please, please make it soon"_

She sang the song to herself and tasted the salt of her tears as she tentatively climbed over the rail. It was taking all of her frail body's strength to hold onto the rail as the train moved violently over the track. She had been planning this for two weeks now and she knew that they soon would be coming to a part of the tracks based on a large cliff. The fall would definitely kill her. Her wand and a note to her family had been stuffed inside her luggage because she felt that she was supposed to include a note. Otherwise how would they know that it was her wish to die and not some assassin out to kill a Potter? The papers would eat that shit up, mostly because they were shit eaters, also because they didn't know shit.

_Walls have got you cornered_  
_You've got the blues my friend_  
_And people don't like you_  
_But you will leave without a sound or a God, an end_

_Oh fuck I love you_  
_Death alone shall love you_  
_I bet you'll feel so lonely you could die_  
_You feel so lonely you could die,_  
_You feel so lonely you could die. _

Lily contorted herself and looked up ahead; she could see the cliff coming up in the distance. The tears were falling endlessly now, but she felt no fear only relief. Strangely, it felt like she had been heading in this the direction for the entirety of her life, at least she got to end it on her own terms. She simply closed her eyes and let go of the rail.

* * *

"I think you're being a little paranoid Harry. It was seventeen years ago, you and Ron could have some of the details mixed up by now." Said Hermione as she followed behind the two.

They both spoke at the same time, "We didn't forget."

"I'll never forget," added Ron Shuddering a bit as he spoke.

Harry continued on walking with his two best friends in tow. The golden trio reunited for one more adventure, hopefully an uneventful one. Ron had found it impossible to not disclose the incident that happened to them all those years ago with the Alchemist. That was why she was joining them on this little jaunt to the Department of Mysteries where their prisoner had resided for seventeen years. In all those years he had never come to check up on the man, but after his run in with the boy he had to check.

"You don't think it's odd? The woman, Aurora, who was pregnant with whatever that man put inside her. They disappear off the face of the Earth, and then they just appear out of nowhere a month before term? " Said Harry to his sister in law.

Hermione shrugged, "I managed to pull his file from St. Mungos on any account."

Ron kissed his wife's forehead, "You are a genius Mione. What does it say?"

"Everything looks normal, his MT was high but nothing to sound the alarm about. Says he was suffering from excessive magical build up and that was they're reasoning to travel to America." She read out.

Harry ignored the file, it didn't matter what it said. There was something different about that boy; he could feel it when he shook his hand. Something dangerous.

"Lets just hurry this up, I have a meeting with Kingsley and im already missing another to be here." Said Hermione as they arrived at the door and touched it to clear their magical signatures for entry.

"I for one wont mind if this take's all day. Malfoy asked to speak to me later and I am avoiding it." Said Ron bitterly.

Harry smirked, but Hermione seemed a bit startled. "What about?"

"Something about Scorpius having some interest in the Auror Academy" said Ron offhandedly not noticing how his wife's shoulders visibly relaxed.

Harry filed that question away for later. The door recognized their magical signatures and opened quietly and the smell hit them immediately as well as the sight of blood. It was everywhere along with body parts otherwise undistinguishable. Harry was reminded of the bakery and immediately went inside with his wand drawn.

"No sign of the spooks." Said Harry as he stepped over the rotting flesh of a human arm.

Ron and Hermione entered but Hermione stayed near the door as her husband began sweeping the room. She couldn't help but to gag at the stench.

"He's not here. Everyone's dead, he escaped. " Said Harry angrily.

Hermione bent down to look at one of severed hands, "Signs of decay suggest these people didn't just die today. More like a month ago."

"I found something!" Yelled Ron and they quickly entered the control room with Ron. There, impaled with what looked like a sharpened femur to the wall was a sheet of paper.

The words had obviously been written in blood and said

HARRISON, RONALD, &amp; HERMIONE. LET THE GAMES BEGIN

-B

P.S.-ENJOY MY GIFT FROM THE GODDESS

"That sick motherfuck-"

Ron never finished his sentence as the blade erupted from his shoulder blade. A woman clad in armor with the wings of a bird stood behind them. She yanked the blade from Ron's shoulder and he fell to the ground screaming in pain. Hermione went for her husband and luckily she did as the woman swung the sword horizontally where her head had just been.

"Exspulso!" said Harry as the impact of the spell collided with the woman who only slid back a few feet.

She only stared at Harry with dead gray eyes as her long blond hair fell in waves around her shoulder. Her face was blank with emotion and Harry realized that this was not a creature of Earth. With speed he had never encountered before she was upon him, swinging her broadsword with inhuman strength. Harry himself was a blur nonverbally conjuring shields and watching them torn down. He had to go on the offensive or she would kill him soon.

Harry pirouetted underneath downward swing, pulling the elder wand from his holster to his left hand and began firing a barrage of curses at the winged warrior from each of his wands. It was this style that had earned him five consecutive dueling titles and the nickname "The Kamikaze Alchemist".

The warrior deftly deflected the spells with her sword, something Harry had never seen done before. Expertly she twisted the blade around in her hands, and Harry realized she was toying with him. She had obviously taken on wizards before.

"What are you?" He said simply as they circled one another. He needed to finish this quickly, from his peripheral he could see Hermione casting spell after spell at Ron's shoulder that was no longer screaming in agony. The pool of blood underneath him told Harry that was not a good thing.

"I am Valkyrie." Her accent reminded him of Viktor Krum. "I kill wizards now."

He flourished his wands transfiguring his holly one into a rapier. Nicholas had seen fit to educate him on the finer points of swordplay and with the Elder wand he could certainly defeat her. She came at him quickly and violently, hacking away at him. He parried and twirled, firing spells intermittently attempting to find an opening.

She didn't have a style, just swing after swing with unholy stamina. If he wanted to win this fight he would have to kill her. Harry quickly went on the offensive countering her swings with precise stabs and curses.

He was gaining momentum when the Valkyrie flapped her wings and blew Harry off his feet. He quickly recovered and conjured a lion that immediately attacked the warrior. Distracted by the lion she didn't notice the strong pull of magic towards the wizard nor did she feel anything when his black wand touched her temple, but she did hear him yell "Reducto Ultima".

Harry watched as the now headless warrior slumped to her knees before thrusting his rapier to where her heart should be. He felt the blade exit her back and watched as the warrior crumbled to dust. He stood over her the dust relishing his victory but noting that he ached more than he use to in these situations. How did Dumbledore do this for a century?

Hermione was already levitating Ron who seemed to have lost consciousness. Her face was streaked with tears and she looked more afraid than he had seen in a long time.

"We need to get him to Mungos soon, he's lost a lot of blood. What do I tell the kids?" She was panicking.

Harry stared at her before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Pull it together Hermione! This stays between us &amp; we only tell Kingsley. "

"Okay. You are right Harry." She said as they began their ascent.

Harry sighed, "I think its time we brought it back?"

"Bring what back Harry?"

"The Order of the Phoenix."

* * *

Connor watched on hypnotized as the girl let go of the rail and his body moved on autopilot as he moved towards the girl. With strength he didn't know he had he caught her by her wrist and pulled her bodily back over the rail where they fell into a heap.

Their eyes locked, brown on blue and she immediately began beating on his chest, yelling and crying incoherently.

"Why didn't you let me die? I JUST WANTED TO DIE!" She screamed at him and he was suddenly glad they were outside. One of her blows caught his face and he grabbed her wrists to stop the assault. He felt numerous cuts on both of her wrists and his heart broke a little bit as he finally realized this girl had been trying to kill herself.

"STOP!" He yelled.

To his surprise she did and the two extracted themselves from the ground and stood up. The girl stood by the rail with her back to him hugging herself. She was small, petite even, and had reddish brown hair. Her eyes, as he had noticed earlier were a chocolate brown color. He stood back unsure of what to do but ready to grab her again should she attempt to go over the rail again.

"Why did you do it?" She said quietly. He could barely hear her over the sound of train moving down the track.

Connor was incredulous, "Why didn't I let you kill yourself? Because I care about people way more than I should. I couldn't live with myself if I just stood there and let you do that."

"It was my choice. You had no right!" She had turned around now, her eyes brimming with tears and passion.

He wanted to tell her she was an idiot. He didn't.

"Suicide is final. Once you take your life, that's it. You have only one life. End it - and you're done. You will never, ever get a second chance." He said simply.

"I hate myself! My life is shit! You have no idea what I've been through, you don't know me!" She was beautiful but she looked sick.

Connor wanted to interject but the girl snapped at him when he opened his mouth.

"What!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face as she stared at him, "Did you think if you saved me, id let you fuck me? That's all you arseholes ever want from me! Fuck me like the little whore that I am and leave me. What House are you? Ravenclaw? Gryffindor? If I blow you will you leave me the hell alone!"

Connor did the only thing he could think of and pulled the girl into a tight hug and spoke.

"Imagine never seeing bright yellow rays light up the dark sky again. Never feeling the warmth of the sun, never feeling the beauty of way the sky illuminates as it grows brighter and brighter until the whole heavenly expanse is enlightened. Killing yourself will not be a relief to the suffering. When you're dead, you're nothing. You no longer exist. If you want relief from your suffering, you have to choose to live. You have to reach out and find the courage to make tomorrow better than today. Remember, there is light at the end of the tunnel. There is hope and things will get better."

He felt her relax into his embrace and found himself staring into her eyes. Her face inched towards his and it took everything in him not to kiss her. He watched the look of rejection wash over her face and she pushed away from him and ran back inside of the train.

Connor couldn't even call out to her, he didn't even know her name. Oh, well that was more excitement than he was hoping for in the first thirty minutes on the train ride. It was time to find a seat, an endeavor that had led him to the back of the train in the first place. He slid open the door and there was no sign of the girl from moments ago, he'd bet on them meeting again. Hopefully.

He trekked up the train, passing compartment after compartment until he found one with only two occupants. A girl, seated next to the window with ginger hair, brown eyes, and wonderfully pouty lips. She paid him no mind as he opened up the compartment door and asked if he could sit down. The other was a handsome looking black boy who would not have looked out of place in Seattle. He was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a bomber jacket similar to Connor. He nodded his head and Connor sat opposite of him as he stuck his hand out to the boy.

"Connor Walker." The boy quickly shook his hand spoke in a deep baritone of a voice, "Donovan Thomas." He then pointed a thumb at the girl in the corner. "That ray of sunshine over there is Rose Weasley."

"I can speak for myself Donnie." She said glaring at the boy in mock contempt before holding out her hand to Connor who shook it. "Nice to meet you, is that an American accent?" She questioned.

"Indeed it is. Born and raised on the west coast." He said proud of his home.

Donnie stepped back into the conversation, "Long way from home eh? You'd have to be the first transfer student in like one hundred and fifty years." He looked to Rose for confirmation whom nodded her head in agreement.

They fell into an amicable discussion about their lives and he found out several things about his two companions. Apparently the Rose &amp; Donnie's parents were friends so they'd known each other for years. Donnie's father Dean was a well-known artist in the wizarding world and his mother was a famous musician in a band called the Weird Sisters.

Both of Rose's parents worked in the magical government and according to Donnie were also war heroes. Apparently Rose was a big deal around Hogwarts and Donnie teased her. He could tell the two were holding back though, as if something was going on and he was the reason they weren't speaking on it.

Connor told them about his blackouts and what brought him to England in the first place. They were both fascinated to learn about his connection to the late Headmaster. Neither one of them had been reading the paper that summer obviously. His face had been plastered on the pages every time he ventured out of the family home.

"Whoa mate, we had no idea we were in the presence of greatness." said Donnie as he bowed in front of Connor.

"I still don't even really know what it means, earlier this summer I was just trying to figure out how to get Ashley Turner to go out with me and now im some billionaire." Said Connor honestly.

Rose touched his shoulder softly, "If you just stay yourself you'll be one hundred times better than the other lords and heirs we have now. Trust me."

"Ouch" This came from a voice in the door. It was the blonde boy he had met earlier, Scorpius if he remembered correctly. They had left the compartment door wide open after the trolley witch had come by.

Connor noticed the mood in the compartment had suddenly shifted and he couldn't exactly figure out why. Albus Potter stood beside the boy with his hands in his pockets mirroring his countenance from earlier. And to his own horror, the first teenage witch he had encountered in England, Dominique Weasley stood behind them. It dawned on him that her and Rose were cousins though polar opposites it seemed. He tuned back into the conversation happening around him.

"Can we talk Rosie" said the blonde taking a step.

Rose didn't even look at him. "Don't call me that!"

"You're being immature Ro-"

Rose was on her feet in a flash with her wand in hand causing Connor to stiffen. This had gone from 0 to 100 real quick.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME IMMATURE, YOU LYING, CHEATING, PIECE OF DUNG! YOU DONT TALK TO ME, YOU DONT LOOK AT ME. JUST LEAVE!"

He took another step forward and Donnie stood in his way. "She said leave Scorp, you've done enough."

Scorpius angrily knocked his hands away, "Don't touch me you fucking faggot."

The next thing Connor knew his hands were wrapped around Scorpius' neck as he pinned the much smaller boy to the wall in the hallway. Other passengers had exited their own compartments and watched as he struggled against the others boy death grip. He couldn't even remember grabbing the boy and he could faintly make out people calling his name.

"CONNOR"

It was Dominique. She had a hand on his shoulder and he looked around to see the faces around him staring in fear. Scorpius was turning a unique shade of purple and only Albus Potter seemed disinterested in what was happening.

Dominique touched forearm and looked him in the eye, "Let him go Connor, its okay."

Connor released the boy and he collapsed to his feet gasping for air. Dominique went to his side and began to help the boy get up.

"Show's over folks." Said Albus and immediately cabins began shutting. He smirked at Connor before helping Dominique lift his friend up. They slowly made there way up the train away from the cabin.

Connor reentered his own cabin and shut the door as the other two occupants stared at the floor.

They both spoke at the same time, "Thank you."

Connor looked at him, they were thanking him? He had almost killed the boy. Rose stood up and hugged him, "That was all my fault, I should have handled that a month ago."

Donnie clapped him on the shoulder, "Thanks for sticking up for me when he called me a-."

"Its okay guys, thanks for not looking at me like Charles Manson or something." The two of them stared at him blankly. "And it doesn't matter to me if you are or not man."

"Im not." He said shaking his hand, "Scorpius is just an ass."

Rose had gone quiet during this exchange and sat back down staring out the window. The two boys sat back trying to find there way around the elephant that now sat in the room. Donnie was explaining the positions of the wizard sport quidditch when Rose finally spoke again.

"You know Dominique." It wasn't a question.

Connor nodded unsure of this line of questioning, "Yeah, we met at St. Mungos. She gave me my MT."

"What did you score?" Said Donnie conversationally.

"Gold." He said shrugging. "But the test broke."

"You think she's pretty don't you?" Said Rose knowingly. "I saw the way she touched your arm."

"Gold? Your having us on aren't you mate?" Said Donnie.

Connor didn't know how to respond to both questions at once so he smiled and all three of them burst out laughing. Rose announced she had to go meet up with her cousin Albus and the rest of the prefects at the front of the train. Apparently they were Head Boy and Girl She wished Connor luck at the sorting and he and Donnie spent the remainder of the trip talking about the different houses. He found out that Albus and Dominique were Ravenclaws, the house of the wise and smart. Scorpius was a Slytherin, for cunning and ambition. Both Donnie and Rose were Gryffindors and Connor thought himself plenty brave. Seeing as they were his only two friends, he figured it would do well for him to join them there.

Connor liked the Donnie well enough; the boy was funny and easygoing. He was very artistic and that was to be expected with two artistic parents. They quickly changed into their school robes and Connor made sure that Ares, still in lizard form, was tucked safely into his robes.

Finally the train rolled to a stop and Connor could faintly make out a train station and students exiting off it. Donnie had told him that he would probably be expected to take a boat to the school instead of riding the carriages with the older students. That was fine by him, he wanted to experience it like everyone else had.

They stepped off the bus and Connor could see Rose and Albus directing all of the students in one direction or the other.

"First years! This way, first years!" A giant of a man was waving the first year students towards the lakefront so Connor bid his new friend goodbye and fell into step with the small children who stared around in wonder.

"That'll be two to a boat, and do try not to fall out, the squid will not take kindly to visitors." The man laughed and it was like a cannon being shot off. Harry laughed at the man who did a double take as he saw Connor.

He stuck a large meaty hand out to him, "They told me Dumbledore's great grandson would be starting this year. You have his eyes you do, his use to twinkle just like yours. Im Professor Hagrid, I teach Care of Magical Creatures."

"Connor Walker. Nice to meet you sir." Said Connor honestly.

"Aye. Come visit with me and ill tell you some stories about him sometime." Said the giant who continued to funnel children into boats.

Connor nodded as he stepped into one of the boats and sat down, it was obviously made for someone much smaller. A frightened little girl stepped onto the boat a few seconds later and squeaked each time the boat moved. Connor introduced himself and coaxed the name Eliza out of her. When the boat began to move she latched herself onto his arm and refused to look anywhere else except into his robe.

It was while he was trying to coax the little girl from his arm that he got his first glimpse of Hogwarts. It was like something out of a movie or a book. Half fairytale and half medieval. He thought it the greatest thing he had ever seen. He grinned in anticipation as he felt the ancient magic fluctuating from the castle. It was intoxicating and he felt himself hopping out of the boat as soon as they were near land.

He was home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well we hit a milestone, two reviews! **

**P.S. JK Rowling owns all of this.**

* * *

_First years, the moment has come;_  
_It's time for me to decide,_  
_Which house you will fare best in,_  
_And this, you may be surprised._

_Before the time of present,_  
_When our ancestors walked the halls,_  
_The founders discerned a problem with those offspring yet to come,_  
_"When our time has come and we leave this place, who will decide the houses our students will be placed?"_

_Hufflepuff spoke out, "I will find someone to take our place, and they will burden their fate"_  
_Ravenclaw spoke out "I will create a test, and their brains will be those to decide"_  
_Slytherin spoke out "I will teach the lot to be one house, and equals all shall become"_

_It was Gryffindor who was the best, he took of his hat and cast a spell,_  
_And for once the quarrels of the four, farewell._  
_"The sorting hat will put the students in their rightful place"_

_The famous founders, years ago,_  
_Bequeathed me with this task,_  
_A thousand years I've carried out their will,_  
_And experienced I have become,_

_I know what you'll make of your magical careers,_  
_You cannot hide your thoughts from me,_  
_I'll put you all where you belong,_  
_In this sorting ceremony._

* * *

"Zales, Helen"

Connor wasn't paying attention tot he sorting, he was too busy staring at the ever changing forecast of the ceiling. He could see the outline of the magic weaved intricately into the castle; it rippled with color and vibrated with power. He wondered how much power it took to properly keep that type of illusion up, and idly he wondered who did it. It dawned on him that now that Helen sat on the stool, he was the last person left to be sorted.

"HUFFLEPUFF" The hat screamed out and the crowd thundered with applause.

The man who had introduced himself as the Deputy Headmaster, Professor Longbottom, took the hat from the girl's head and she scampered towards the table she had been sorted to.

"Our last sorting is a bit different. We have for the first time in over a century, a transfer student Connor Walker. Connor will be joining our 7th year students and I will appreciate you all showing him the manners and the appreciation of Hogwarts. Connor." He said the last bit beckoning the boy towards him.

All eyes were on him and whispers rippled through the assembly. Some had seen him in the paper, and a few had witnessed his incident with Scorpius Malfoy. Some were just excited to see an American wizard for the first time. A small percentage just thought he was hot.

A wallflower at the center of attention. Perfect.

Connor traipsed up the aisle and sat on the small stool and thought he looked like an idiot as Professor Longbottom placed the hat on his head. He was startled when he heard an old weary voice in his head.

"You are not of this world." Said the hat.

Connor scoffed, "You're a talking hat and you think I'm weird?"

"Echoes of the ancient ones. Merlinus?" Questioned the hat. "No no. But something close. Something more. Curious."

Connor didn't understand what any of that meant," What are you? How are you able to see in my mind?"

"I am the conscience of Godric Gryffindor. I know what he knew." said the hat. "You are much like his master. You even control his beast."

"Umm okay? What does this have to do with where I get to eat my meals?" Asked Connor impatiently. He didn't enjoy the hat being inside of his mind very much.

"Nothing at all my lord, where do you wish to be placed?" Asked the hat.

This caused Connor to pause, "It's that simple, I choose?"

"You are like no other I have sorted before. It does not matter where you are placed, the results will be the same. You are brave but not fearless. Smart but not wise. Humble, but not hard working. Cunning but not ambitious. You fit everywhere and nowhere. An embodiment of Hogwarts herself. I think what you choose says more about you than anything. After all you are no mere schoolboy." Said the hat concisely.

"And if I choose nothing?" Said Connor.

"You will destroy the world." Said the hat casually before it broke into a fit of giggles. Imagine a hat giggling. "Our time is coming to an end, where would you like to spend your time?"

Connor grinned, "You are in my head, you should already know ass hat."

He could feel the hat grinning in his mind and it mildly freaked him out.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The applause was immediate and Professor Longbottom lifted the hat from his head and shook his hand, he was after all his new head of house. Connor made a beeline towards the Gryffindor table where Donnie and Rose were waiting with a seat open in front of him. He sat down and received several handshakes and pats on the back.

The Headmaster, a stern looking witch named McGonagall who Connor really wanted nothing to do with, stood up and told them to tuck in. A spread of food appeared in front of them and the feast begin with plenty of good spirit.

"Never doubted you for a second mate, though you were up there forever." Said Donnie while reaching for a plate of roasted chicken.

Connor was spooning mashed potatoes onto his plate, "What do you mean? I was only up there like a minute and a half."

"Try fifteen my friend. Longest sorting I have ever seen." Said Donnie.

Rose nodded in agreement, "The hat is filled with sentient magic, time works differently when you have it on. Godric Gryffindor was one of the greatest wizards of all time and one of Merlin's' apprentices, the hat is obviously above our level of understanding."

The girl to his left rolled her eyes as Rose began to prattle on about the hat. "You will have to excuse our Head Girl, she can be long winded." She held her hand out to him. "Alice Longbottom."

Connor shook her hand, She was pretty, and her body was much more filled out than the other girls he had met so far. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes. "Yes, Professor Longbottom is my father." She said before the question could roll off his tongue.

"Hogwarts, Home of the Privileged" said the boy directly to his right. He had sandy brown hair tied in a ponytail and Connor could see the silver studded earring on his left earlobe. "Jackson Bale, Mudblood filth and scourge of Gryffindor."

Donnie snickered and Rose glared at Jackson while he pointedly ignored her gaze instead choosing to eye his corned beef with a smile.

"What's a Mudblood?" said Connor.

"Its A stupid and ignorant WORD." Started Rose.

Jackson cut her off, "Its a word that means im inferior to some of our more noble bloodlines. Mostly because neither one of my parents are magical and I live in the muggle world."

Connor paused for a second, "I guess that makes me a super Mudblood then. I've only spent a month in the wizarding world."

"You're practically royalty mate. You're an heir to a major house." Said Donnie matter of factly. "Around here that makes you a king. Welcome to the battle."

"Battle?" Asked Connor?

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Yes sir. Just like out there the politics exist in here. The heirs run the school, you need to gather some subjects mate."

"Im sorry I really don't get it." He said spearing a green vegetable.

"You know of the twelve right?" Connor nodded. "Well most of them have kids here now jockeying for position. Right now Potter and Malfoy are at the top." Said Jackson.

"Albus and Scorpius you mean?"

"Indeed. And Lily, but she does what she wants. Personally we all know Potter is king, he's powerful and smart. His dad is Harry freaking Potter and he even has the crown princess here as a girlfriend." Said Jackson pointing at Alice who blushed And said "ex girlfriend."

"The Weasleys all share a modicum of power for different reasons." Said Donnie taking over. "Rose and Hugo's parents are Department Heads and part of the golden trio. Ditto that with Molly &amp; Lucy whose parents are politically savvy as well. Dominique and Louis are children of the Lord Weasley and a hot French veela. Roxanne is an heiress to the biggest joke shop on the isles and smoking hot to boot. Both the Macmillan and Jugson kids are second years so they aren't really involved. Phillip Nott is the wildcard and as a seventh year Slytherin he's constantly in competition with Scorpius."

Rose flinched for the second time as the boys name was used. "Can we stop talking about this? Its stupid, like I said on the train just be yourself Connor."

Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"Any who I heard what you did to Malfoy on the train." Said Jasper. "That took balls mate."

Connor had the decency to blush, "My hands slipped."

"Yeah and they put the tosser in his place. Sorry Rose." He added.

Rose huffed, "I am Head girl you know."

"I know." Said Jackson cheekily. "Don't let it go to your head, girl."

* * *

"You're awfully quiet Dom, cat got your tongue."

Dominique looked up from her plate where she had been pushing a broccoli floret around her plate. Her cousin, Albus, sat in front of her leaning towards the table looking as confident and bored as ever.

Dom responded lazily, "Your point?"

"You've been ruffled ever since the incident on the train." Responded the Potter heir.

"Its not everyday you see one of your friends being choked to death. Why didn't you step in anyway? Rose already hates us enough as it is."

Albus smiled that Cheshire grin at her that she hated, "I saw no reason to step in on both accounts. You didn't tell me you were on a first name basis with the Heir of House Dumbledore?"

"Because its none of your business Al! He's just a stupid boy I met at Mungos when he got his MT read." She hissed at the boy.

This interested him a bit, "And his score?"

"Better than yours im afraid dear cousin." She said with a laugh.

Albus frowned at this; "Interesting, but we both know im the top wizard around these halls by leagues and bounds. By any means I will have to check that out"

"You're so full of shit Al." She said nibbling the broccoli.

Albus simply smiled at her and waved his hand lazily at the opposite end of the table. A roasted platter of duck began a fight with a platter of roasted turkey. "You were saying?"

"Nothing at all oh great one. What are we going to do about Rose and Scor?"She asked raising an eyebrow as turkey went on an offensive.

"We, I don't know about. I will be doing nothing. I've got woman problems of my own before I deal with his. They will be fine and also its none of our business. Butting in is his how we got to this point. "He said ignoring the glare the Headmaster was shooting him.

Dom rolled her eyes, "Says the mind reading manipulator, find a c9nscience over the summer?"

"No way to tell, im more interested to know what you found with Walker over the summer." he said with another wave of his hand. The meats found themselves at a standstill. "You like him."

"Speaking of which, why the sudden interest in him? Scared of the competition?" She could see him chatting with Alice from her seat. Albus turned to look and the smile returned.

"Of course not. I welcome it, now let's see what our esteemed Headmaster has to say."

McGonagall had risen to the podium and with her, the food and desserts had all disappeared. Her mouth drew a thin line and always she looked stern. There were talks of her retiring soon and leaving the school to Professor Longbottom. But right now she was in her element.

"To those of you entering these hallowed halls for the first time, welcome. To those of you returning, welcome back. First let us applaud our new Head Boy and Girl. Albus Potter of Ravenclaw, and Rose Weasley of Gryffindor." She paused as for a second as the students and teachers clapped. "These two will be responsible for organizing all student related events and coordinating with the faculty. Also this year we will be conducting our first ever dueling tournament." Excited murmuring whipped through the crowd and McGonagall raised her hands, "A committee from the ICW will arrive here to pick 12 participants in exactly one month. The winner shall go on to a countrywide tournament and then an international tournament that will coincide with the Quidditch World Cup. Due to international rules and regulations, all participants must be of 17 years of age to compete. As per usual, there is a list of banned items in each house common room and no student is allowed in the Forest without a staff member unless they want to suffer a horrible death. With that said, Prefects please round up the students and escort them to there houses!"

There was a great amount of shuffling and yelling as the students began to matriculate from the great hall back to the dormitories. Dom however was looking for her cousin Rose in all of the chaos; she needed to apologize to her. She found her directing some first year Ravenclaws to their house prefects.

"Rose!" The girl turned around when she heard her name being called. She frowned when she noticed it was Dominique.

"Can we talk? "She said quietly.

Rose nodded and beckoned her to follow just right outside the great hall doors. She folded her arms and watched the students funnel out.

"You look good Rosie." She started.

"Dom" but she would not be deterred.

"Im sorry Rosie. I know I should have told you or owled you or done something. I was just so busy with everything and I met this guy. I mean we are all friends, and you cant just avoid us by hanging with weirdoes like on the train. Then Albus-"

"You mean the same weirdoes who defended me on the train?" Said Rose defiantly. "How can you even sit in the same compartment as him after what he did."

"Well Albus told me to stay out of it!" Said Dominique getting upset. "We are your friends Rosie. We are family, just because Scor was an idiot doesn't mean you have to ruin everyone else's lives."

Dom expected Rose to yell, to scream at her in response to this but she only sighed and shook her head.

"That's the problem Dom. It's a shame it took me six years to figure it out. We aren't better than anyone. We're just a bunch of spoiled brats with mommy and daddy issues. This little kingdom we live in," she waved her hands around the room, "Its all bullshit. People hate us Dom. Al thinks he's some sort of God, Scorpius is a bigot, and everyone else is too busy to care because they are all getting fucked up. Why can't I hang out with whom I want to? I don't want to be remembered as this just another Weasley, riding her parent's coattails! I want real friends, I want a real relationship! I can't do that with you guys. So take your apology and keep it to yourself, I don't need it Dom. I just need to focus on me for a while."

Dom had not been expecting that, "I know what Lily-"

"You don't get it do you. Its not just Lily, its all of you. Its this privileged lifestyle we've been given. We haven't earned anything. And I don't blame Lily. She's just a stupid girl looking for something that she has never found. I feel sorry for her actually. See you around Dom. "She turned to walk away but Dom grabbed her arm.

"Rose you are being irrational, what's gotten into you?" Said Dominique. Rose had always been the quiet, reserved one amongst them. Never going against the tide, just flowing with it.

"Is everything okay Rose?" Said a voice from behind Dominique. She turned around to see the stoic face of Connor Walker looking at between the two of them. Rose wrenched herself from Dominique's grip and walked to his side.

She grabbed his hand, "Everything is fine, come on, I'll show you the way to Gryffindor tower."

They left and Dominique felt as angry as she had in years as she watched them walk away. Connor sent her a look of confusion over his shoulder as they walked away towards the stairs. She was angry at Lily for not having the sense to close her legs. Angry at Scorpius for being such an ass hole and thinking with his dick. Angry at Rose for saying all those things about her, and for holding Connor's hand! Wait, where did that last one come from?

* * *

"I really am sorry to hear about you and Scorpius."

Rose sighed, she really hated girl talk, but here she was seated on her bed in her pajamas surrounded by girls. Alice sat beside her providing what she probably thought was support. Iris Holloway sat on her bed next to her braiding her brown hair and looking on sadly, while Deirdre Finnegan nodded along with what Alice was saying.

"Its okay, but I owe you girls an apology as well. We have been dorm mates for seven years and I've spent all my time with my cousins instead of getting to know you girls better. I mean I know we are all friends and share classes but I've spent more time with family than with the girls I sleep with every night. Just don't treat me like a victim or something; I knew what I was getting into with him. And I know you guys thought it was a bad idea when we got together and im just sorry I didn't value you guys' opinions."

Alice rubbed her back and Iris was the first to speak, "Rose don't be silly, we all love you. Your like the Gryffindor poster girl."

"Not to mention you are the smartest girl in our year, you earned that." added Iris as she finished up her braid.

"You just have terrible taste in boys. Now that American you waltzed in here with, he's the kind of bloke I would let-"

"DD!" Said Iris admonishing the Irish witch seated beside her.

Deirdre shrugged, "I'm just saying."

Alice rolled her eyes, but Rose snickered. "He is quite fit isn't he?"

Rose watched as the other three girls burst into a fit of giggles of their own which soon descended into a conversation about all the attractive boys in their year. She found herself quickly caught up in the chatter and enjoying herself. It was nice to be around genuine people who were not out looking for political gain or a boost in social standing. If only everyday was like this.

* * *

"Fancy a drink Connor?"

Connor nodded and watched as Jasper produced two glasses from his drunk and a long slender bottle filled with a silver liquid. Earlier in the summer he had stumbled upon a chest filled with bottles of wizarding alcohol and quickly found it to be more potent than regular alcohol. This bottle however looked like your run of the mill normal liquor. Jasper poured himself a decent amount and passed the bottle to Connor who took it and took a sip directly from the bottle. Jasper was eyeing him from his bed.

"Family recipe, Bales' Finest Gin. My dad owns a distillery in London." He said producing a carton of cigarettes from his slacks and stepping over to the window. Donnie had left them a few minutes earlier saying only that he had plans with a Hufflepuff girl. There were two other beds and Connor had only met the occupants on there way out as well. Jasper had told him that traditionally most of the students only spent half of their time in there own beds once they became 5th years. Connor then asked if the teachers and prefects knew about any of this and Jasper had only laughed.

Connor now satisfied that the gin was normal and wouldn't cause steam to come out of his ears poured a healthy volume into his own glass. It was like being back home drinking alcohol with his few friends, except he was at a school for magically gifted children.

"This place is not what I expected. It feels very..." He paused for lack of finding the right word.

Jasper blew a ring of smoke out of the window, "Elitist?"

Connor nodded, "Yeah I guess that's the word. Everybody's parents are somebody famous and rich or something."

"The war with Voldemort left a lot of openings after all the Death Eaters and supporters were kicked from the ministry. I would say just about everybody close or in contact with Harry Potter has benefited from it. This is the golden age for wizards to make money I think. I mean take the Weasleys for example; they were a poor family before the last war. They've had their Wizengamot seats restored, opened up the biggest chain of joke shops, and have several family members in high-ranking positions. Hell even Malfoy's dad benefited. He was a bad guy and then made friends with Potter. Poof! Rich with a cushy job and a beautiful successful wife. And with all the other magical schools that have popped up in the last twenty years this place became more and more selective. You're either somebody's kid or really good with magic to get into Hogwarts."

Connor pondered on all of that for a moment, "So which are you?"

Jasper gave him a wry smile, "Really good with magic, I'll be going for my potions mastery after the school year. I make a pretty penny concocting some of the more interesting one for our classmates."

Connor had learned from the goblins that a lot of potions were looked at like drugs in the U.S. Like most other kids he had dabbled with drugs in recent years though never trying anything that involved needles. He was quite fond of marijuana and hallucinogenic mushrooms though he figured he would find none of that at Hogwarts.

"So you're a drug dealer?" Said Connor.

"Im a salesman." Replied Jasper.

Connor laughed at this and took another sip of his gin. He could just taste the hint of juniper berries. Jasper flicked the remainder of his cigarette out of the window before walking back over to his trunk and beckoning Connor to join him. He produced two small vials and handed one to Connor who looked at it.

"Hangover cure for the morning."

Connor accepted that and placed it on his bed making sure the stopper was secured. When he turned around the boy was holding out a slightly longer vial filled with red liquid.

"And this one?" Said Connor opening the vial and sniffing the liquid. It smelled faintly of cinnamon and something bitter.

"An upper of my own invention, it's going to give us some much needed energy for our next task. Have a look." Said Jasper downing one of the vials himself.

Connor looked into the trunk and saw that Jasper possessed what was probably an illegal cache of drugs. They were of several varieties, both muggle and magical, and obviously the trunk was enchanted as it had more room than possible.

Connor cocked his eye, "Our next task?"

Jasper began loading a backpack with several potions and other pre-packaged drugs. "Oh yes. I've been taking back to school orders over the summer and now we are going to deliver them to our esteemed student body. Im sure you aren't surprised that teenagers like to get trashed."

Connor shrugged, "Not really. I know in real life teenagers fuck and get fucked up. I wasn't expecting a fairy tale."

"Good. You probably wouldn't get one here anyway. Down that and let's go." He said indicating the vial in his hand.

"Cheers." Connor downed the potion and immediately felt like running through a wall. "Holy shit this feels like."

"Cocaine. I know. Less expensive but much harder to make and a whole lot more addictive. We will take another one around Christmas I think." Said Jasper as he began making his way to the stairs.

Connor grabbed his jacket and followed behind him, "I love magic."

* * *

"We should talk."

"No we shouldn't."

"You can't run from this, we made a mistake, we have to live with this."

"Live with it? Is that why you almost overdosed on coke?"

"I don't need a lecture about drugs from you of all people."

"Then enjoy the party and get the fuck out of my face Lily."

"You're an arse!"

Lily quickly stormed away from Scorpius vowing to shed no tears over the spoiled prince. She hated that she had slept with him most of all. Here he sat in the midst of the annual Slytherin welcome back party. Music played loudly and Slytherin's and students from several other houses danced and partied in the dimly lit common room. If only that stupid boy hadn't stopped her on the train she wouldn't be going through all of this. The boy she now knew as Connor from the sorting ceremony. Of course he would be a Gryffindor.

"Lils!"

Lily turned to see her older cousin Roxanne trotting towards her in a lacy black dress that left little to the imagination on her curvy body. Lily thought Roxie to be her prettiest family member with her tan skin and dark flowing locks. Roxie was a bombshell and she knew it, boys never stood a chance.

"Roxie...Slumming it with us snakes tonight I see." She said as a way of a greeting.

Roxanne appraised her for a moment, "Aren't we just full of teenage angst little cousin."

"Shut up. If you're here to scold me trust me I've heard more than enough." Said Lily shifting her weight.

"Geez Lily you're always so downtrodden. I don't care who you blow around here, we are still family. What goes on between you two is between you two." She said offhandedly. A seventh year Ravenclaw named Dominic walked up and handed Roxanne a drink and she took it without offering a thank you. Dominic stood there awkwardly for a moment before Roxanne cleared her throat. "My cousin needs a drink too. Chop chop."

The boy took off like a puppy searching for food.

"Roxie, Roxie, Roxie. Your mastery over the male species is quite entertaining." Said a voice from behind them. The two turned to see Jasper Bale and the new guy Connor standing behind them.

"Can it Bale! You got my stuff?" Said Roxanne looking at him excitedly.

Lily simply stared at Connor who stood there looking around uneasily before zeroing in on her and giving her a little wave. Jasper held the bag out to Connor who held it while he took several potions out and handed them to Roxie who accepted them gratefully. She fished out a few galleons and gave them to Jasper who pocketed them quickly. He then pulled several small Baggies out and handed them to Lily who placed them in her purse.

"Aren't you going to introduce your friend Jas?" Said Roxanne staring at Connor with a flirty smile.

Jasper had taken his bag back, "Oh yeah, Connor this is Roxanne Weasley and Lily Potter. There's Malfoy, he's got a big order. You wait here; ill do that one without you. Wouldn't want your hands to slip again."

Connor nodded, "Sure. That's probably for the best anyway."

Jasper slipped into the crowd and Roxie saddled up beside him while Lily looked on hoping the boy didn't blab about the train incident.

"You know Connor, if you are looking for a tour guide, I would be happy to fill that slot." She said huskily in his ear.

Connor laughed at this, "I'll keep that in mind, but id like to figure it out for myself first. Hopefully I will manage not to jump off a tower or something."

He had directed that last part at Lily meeting her gaze with his blue eyes.

"Well I know there are plenty of towers I'd like to jump on." Said Roxanne slowly.

"Roxie." Said Lily with a sigh.

Roxanne moved back over to Lily's side, "Im just playing with our future Lord here."

"Im just Connor. No lord or any of that other stuff." Said Connor with a shrug.

"Handsome, rich, and humble. I think I'm really going to like Americans." Said Roxanne. Dominic had returned and distracted Roxie enough for Lily to grab hold of Connor and drag him off to a corner of the common room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said hissing at him.

Connor looked affronted, "Trust me, I didn't come looking for you! Especially after that heartwarming appreciation I received earlier."

"You think you did me a favor?" She said quickly. "I told you, you don't fucking know me!"

Connor finally lost it, "And you don't fucking know me princess! I just tried to help someone who seemed like they needed help. You've got some real issues man, shit I am not equipped to deal with. Get over yourself and stop this pity party shit."

Smack!

In hindsight, slapping him was wrong and when their eyes met she was fearful for the first time in a long time. Power radiated from him and his gaze penetrated her right to the core. This was her second time striking him in the face today.

"Con-" She said, her voice catching in her throat.

He held his hand up and walked away from her and watched him disappear in the crowd headed towards the door.

Jasper walked up a few moments later and spoke, "Have you seen Connor, Roxanne said he disappeared with you. I figured you two would be tongue wrestling by now."

Lily only listened half-heartedly and pointed in the direction of the door.

"You okay?" Said Jasper as he spun to leave. "You look a bit pale. Take it easy on the pills."

Lily nodded and Jasper walked off looking for his new friend.

* * *

Connor stood in the empty classroom attempting to calm himself down after the incident with Lily. He had felt himself on the brink of doing something foolish as he had earlier on the train with Scorpius after she had slapped him. It scared him because he usually didn't really have temper issues, but now the slightest things were causing him to snap. Though being slapped wasn't usually what he would call slight.

Ares sat in front of the door in wolf form almost as if he was guarding Connor from intruders. Maybe he just sensed that he needed some alone time. He produced his twin-cored wand from his pants and aimed it a desk in front of him. The magic had been itching to be released ever sense he had stepped on the campus and he could feel it calling to him. With a wave the desk turned into nothing more than a pile of saw dust on the floor. With another wave the desk stood back where it had been before.

During his training with the goblins Connor was noted to be extremely at this type of magic. He could break down and rebuild most objects and Pye had suggested that through this same process he grasped magic so quickly. Inherently his mind simply understood the process of using magic. Pye had called that branch of magic transfiguration and it had quickly become Connor's favorite. The goblins had also seen fit to introduce him to elemental spells, which Connor caught on to even faster. He was probably more talented with those than transfiguration but he never really felt in control while using those spells.

Also with a thorough background in all things sci-fi and fantasy Connor had been attempted to mold his magical style into something akin to all his favorite heroes of youth. He wondered if there was a spell to choke someone like Darth Vader?

Clap clap clap

Connor spun on his heel to find Albus Potter sitting in one of the desk clapping as he watched him perform magic.

"You scared the shit out of me man, how did you get in here?" Said Connor lowering the wand he didn't know was raised.

Albus simply shrugged, "Magic?"

"Right. Forgot about that." said Connor lamely.

Albus indicated the desk, "Impressive transfiguration. Nonverbal." With a wave of his hand the desk transformed into an leather couch.

"Whoa. You didn't even use your wand for that." Connor was genuinely impressed. Donnie had said Albus was powerful.

Albus shrugged again and stood up which caused Ares to growl from the door. This caused Albus to pause before pointing out the obvious.

"You know wolves aren't on the list of accepted pets here right?"

Connor smirked back at him, "Takes a wolf to tame one."

"I look forward to testing myself against you Connor. I do hope you will consider competing in the tournament." He said as he approached the door.

Ares padded over to Connor and stood their watching Albus approach the door to leave. "I'll think about it."

Albus simply nodded and opened the door before adding. "I hope so...Oh and if I were you, I would stay away from my sister." He walked out without sparing a glance. Albus Potter was a strange one. He would spend about 45 minutes before bed attempting to figure out if that had been a threat or a warning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes: Hey guys. I found a little inspiration and decided to try and continue this story. A previous reviewer suggested I work on the POV's and I realized it could get confusing. I decided to lessen the POV's in this chapter to just two instead of the several I had been doing. Let me know if you prefer this. Hopefully Chapter 9 comes to me easier than chapter 8. As always reviews, both positive and negative are welcome.**

**DISCLAIMER; I wish I was as innovative as JK Rowling and this wonderful world belonged to me, but alas...earwax.**

* * *

**"Avalon"**

He stood on a cliff somewhere, overlooking a city. He could smell the fire as it engulfed the city below. Someone laughed beside him. He could not look away from the orange glow. He could hear all of the voices now. They cried out in terror getting louder as the blaze intensified. Then his mother was there, she looked the part of an angel. She was dressed in a flowing white dress and her hair cascaded around her beautifully. She spoke to the person beside him, she looked to be pleading with them. Someone grabbed his hand, the fire roared higher around them, as if excited by their union. He was both content and horrified. They stood there un-burnt bathed in its glow as his mother looked on with a pained expression. He could see the unshed tears in her eyes. She nodded to him in defeat before stepping off the cliff and plunging into the hell below. He wanted to move, to leap after her, but the hand only squeezed tighter.

**"Avalon".**

There was that word again, an echo in his head. Faint and beautiful, almost reassuringly, he thought. The screams were all he heard before light erupted all around him.

Connor sat up in his bed, happy to be free of that particular nightmare. It was not the first one of its kind, he had been afflicted by nightmares since he begun using magic in the summer. It seemed that he had traded in his blackouts for nightmares. They were always different but they were also always apocalyptic. His mother starred and died often in these dreams. He could never stop her death and he was always joined by a shadowy figure just out of the edge of his periphery.

Connor was brought back from his musings by the appearance of both Donnie Thomas and Jackson Bales. They stood at the edge of his bed both looking unsure of themselves.

"What's going on guys?", said Connor sleepily.

Jackson eyed him warily, "You talk in your sleep. You kept saying the word Avalon over and over. We tried to wake you, but your wolf growled at us before turning into that."

He pointed to what Connor presumed to be Ares in hawk form perched on the windowsill. He shrugged, "He gets protective."

"What is that thing? I've taken six years of Care of Magical Creatures and haven't heard of one that can change forms like that." Said Donnie curiously.

Connor slid out of bed and stretched a bit, his head was a bit foggy from all of the events of yesterday. "The goblin that trained me called it a changeling, im not sure if its the correct term or not. He claims one probably had not been seen in centuries."

"Where did you find this one then?" Queried Jackson.

Connor shuffled past them headed towards the bathroom talking as he went, "I found it in Dumbledore's vault as an egg. It hatched and poof, you have Ares. I will meet you guys downstairs so you can lead me to breakfast. I am starving!" And with that he entered the bathroom leaving the two boys with several questions.

"Did he say he was trained by goblins? He's having us on again I think." Said Donnie as they walked down the stairs.

"Seven years of the finest magical training the UK can offer and that surprises you?"

* * *

Connor splashed his face with water and watched it drain down the stone basin. The dreams always took a toll on his psyche. He needed to speak to his mother to know if she was okay. If anything, he would have to visit the owlry and send her a letter. He had already known that he would not be able to simply call his mother and at the time he thought himself more dependent of her. He had never been away from his mother other than hours at a time before. Their life before had been a constant grind but one they shared together. Yet, here he stood already missing her warmth and guidance. Just as a bird needed to leave the nest eventually so had he. This was just as much about proving himself as a man to his mother. A good man. He did not know if his mother actually knew those existed. He would prove it to her and himself. If anything he would have to visit the owlry and send her a letter

With renewed conviction he stepped away from the sink and re entered the dormitory. Today was a Saturday which meant they did not have classes yet so he dressed casually. It was already starting to get cold as well at Hogwarts so he found himself slipping on a pair loose blue jeans and a charcoal grey hooded sweatshirt. He ran a hand through his curly hair which was now around shoulder length. He would have to find someone to cut before it got to be too annoying.

"Ares", he called as a way of summoning his friend who flew over to his shoulder before shifting to his tiny lizard and entering his shirt. He had at first been apprehensive about his familiar using this method, but soon grew comfortable with it.

The common room was buzzing with activity as everyone was awakening. It was a cozy atmosphere with comfortable looking couches and chairs situated around the room. Students of all ages and demographics milled about, obviously still excited to be back at Hogwarts if the already large chatter was any hint. A large fire kept the room at a decent and he could feel the magic radiating from it. No doubt some sort of charm to keep it ablaze at all times. They didn't exactly have central heating and air at Hogwarts. He spotted Jackson lounging on one of the couches and he waved him over when their eyes met. Connor made it across the common room in a few long strides to meet Jackson who had stood to meet him. Rose Weasley arrived a second before he did and proceeded to lay into him.

"That's it! No more!". It was strange how intimidating this little girl seemed to be at the moment.

Jasper seemed unaffected by the tirade, obviously this was not the first confrontation between the two. Apparently Rose was the moral compass for her classmates if this exchange was any indicator.

"You cant go around dealing potions and drugs. I am Head Girl now, I will not allow it!", Rose obviously did not partake like some of her cousins.

Jasper spoke calmly, "Bugger off Rose! Don't you know anything about economics. Supply and demand!" He gestured around the room. "They demand and I happen to have a supply."

"And if you make a mistake and someone gets hurt? Then what Jas?" Said Rose crossing her arms.

"No one is getting hurt Rose. Besides, if they didn't get them from me, they would just find someone else. I'd like to think that I am the safest alternative."

Connor noticed that during this exchange none of the other students seemed to be paying them any attention. The two must quarrel often, maybe he could extract himself from the two and find his way on his own. After his encounter with Albus Potter the night before he had decided to find more acquaintances outside of this Potter-Weasley circle. Jackson was awesome and Donnie seemed nice enough but they too were involved with the two families. He noticed a group of students moving towards the portrait in the wall they had entered and quickly followed behind them eager to get away.

The castle was old, thousands of years if what he had read was true. There was magic everywhere, it hummed in his ear faintly, just in the background. He felt alive here, a deep connection to this place that he had never experienced before. He wondered if everyone felt like this when they first came to the school or if it was because of his deep magical connection. He took it all in as they descended the many moving staircases. He could find no pattern to the movement yet but the students he was following navigated it easy enough. Connor could not wait to do some exploring and even take Professor Hagrid up on his offer from yesterday. He needed to know more about Dumbledore, things they didn't tell you in the books.

Things began to look familiar as they stepped off the staircase and Connor disembarked from the group intent on finding his own way now. Connor had never been in a castle before this so he found himself examining the structure. It was built out of some sort of smooth stone that he thought might have been marble. Hundreds of paintings adorned the walls and Connor could see the great oak doors he had entered last night. Four overtly large hourglasses sat off to one corner and walked closer to examine them. They all corresponded to a house it seemed as they all housed colored sands, red, blue, green, and yellow. The blue hourglass already had more sand at the bottom than any of the others. He idly wondered what that meant when someone cleared their throat behind him.

Connor whipped around to see the Headmistress herself regarding him. This was the first time he had seen the woman up close. Her hair was grey but her green eyes were sharp, almost like a cats. He wondered if she knew how intimidating of a figure she cut as she stood there watching him. Connor did not know what the proper greeting was for someone of her authority. He decided to go with a bow because that was what one did to someone of immense authority in the movies.

"Headmistress. Mam." He said before releasing his bow.

She nodded her head back at him and her face showed something akin to amusement. She beckoned him over with a wave. "Walk with me Mr. Walker, I hear the grounds are delightful this time of morning."

Connor fell into step immediately and reassessed everything he knew about this woman. It wasn't much, he knew she was highly regarded in the wizarding world. A transfiguration master, one of the few in the world. She was a scholar and had been teaching for almost half a had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts some 20 odd years ago and to have survived was no small feat. She also knew Dumbledore, and had worked and learned under him for decades. The great oak doors opened and they stepped into the morning air. The grounds were indeed beautiful and the air was crisp and light. He followed beside the woman as they made their way towards the lake, unsure of what to say.

"You feel it too don't you?" She said softly from beside him.

Connor was unsure of her meaning,"I don't understand what you mean mam?"

"Hogwarts. Her magic. As the Headmistress I am keyed in to the wards here, it helps me to keep an eye on things on here. I can detect all of the magical signatures the moment they step foot on the isle. In all of my years of being Headmistress, I have never felt one as strong or lively as yours."

Connor did not know how to react to this, it was strange to be an anomaly after all.

McGonagall broke the silence for him, "I was worried you might not acclimate to Hogwarts because of the high magic volume. It is usually the first year muggle-born students who struggle with this. You are doing well?"

"Yes mam. I was told that I adapt to magic well for some reason." Connor answered truthfully.

McGonagall seemed pleased with this. "I would expect no less of the lineage of Albus Dumbledore. Your face does bore a certain resemblance to him, especially your eyes." She paused before adding, "I saw your MT results by the way, very impressive.

"Thank you Professor."

McGonagall nodded and kept silent until they came upon the shore of the Black Lake. She took her pointed hat from her head and stared across the lake, Connor stood just behind her off to the side watching her. She was about 5'9 if he had to guess, and he easily towered over her.

"What do you plan to accomplish here Mr. Walker? I understand that you received a makeshift course on magic from the goblins, hardly six years worth of magical theory. I also have it on good opinion that you are an extremely quick study in matters of the wand. You have great potential that is of no doubt, but it will be hard to capitalize on that before graduation." She said without looking at him. "Not to mention I have already received a complaint about you assaulting another young heir in Mr. Malfoy."

This woman was counting him out already? Connor squeezed his hands as his anger began to rise. Who did this woman think she was? Was she saying that he had only been allowed to come because of Dumbledore. He was still not fond of anything the man had done for him outside of the monetary gain. Curwyth had told him that it was important he graduate from Hogwarts. That it would be dangerous for him and his mother politically if he did not succeed here. Connor did not understand the politics involved with being a lord or why everyone cared so much. He would show them all if he had to.

"I want.." He paused, " I need to learn how to control my abilities so I can graduate and take care of mother."

McGonagall had turned to look at him now. "And your father?"

"It's just me and her you see. It always has been, I don't know him or who he is. Seems to be a common thing with the men in my family. I was told that it would be in my best interest to graduate and assume the lordship. My mother is a strong woman, but she has her eccentricities. Politics do not suit her and I understand it to even be dangerous sometimes." He said honestly. "I just want to do right by her Professor."

"Then it seems as if I will have no other choice than to instruct you personally." Said the woman matter of factly.

Connor could not register what she said, "Wait, what?"

" I do not intend to repeat myself Mr. Walker, a fact you will do well to remember going forward. You will attend remedial classes during the day until I feel you are able to join your seventh year classmates. You will report to me every night after dinner and I will instruct you in all that I know. I will not tolerate failure or lackadaisical work am I understood?" It was not a suggestion, but a command. "Also physical violence is not tolerated here at Hogwarts. I understand you are a teenage boy prone to bouts of idiocy, but do try and conduct yourself as a gentleman or i'll have to expel you."

"Yes mam?", Connor was at a loss for words.

Professor McGonagall simply nodded to him before producing a piece of parchment from her robes,"I expect you not to be tardy and to get acquainted with the school library today. Madame Pince will be expecting you, good day Mr. Walker." And with that she was walking away from him back towards the confines of the school. Connor watched her go before remembering the piece of paper she had given him.

**_I hereby grant Connor Walker(7th Year) access to the restricted area. - Minerva McGonagall. Headmistress_**

Connor ran a hand through his hair attempting to process the previous conversation before sighing. "How troublesome."

* * *

Hermione did love her husband, of this she was sure. The only problem was that she didn't know if she was in love with her husband. She was seated in an oak woven chair next to the conjured infirmary bed that her husband now lay on. She had shed many a tear in the past twenty four hours over his prone form as he fought death from his deadly wound. That creature, which was all she could think to call it, had shaken her to the very core. Hermione was considered a war hero, a shining example of what muggles and magic could be together. A role model all young witches aspired to be, and Merlin knew how much time she spent making sure her children understood the values of higher education. And after getting past her childhood anxiety and embracing herself, she knew that she was beautiful woman in her own right.

But for all of her achievements, Hermione was deeply flawed woman. Her intellect and propriety, which she had always adhered to, disappeared around him. Draco Malfoy. He was who she thought he was, and that was everything Ron was not. Where Ron was fire, Draco was ice. When they were younger, Ron had smothered her with his warmth. It had been infectious then, but Hermione now realized that Ron was just the safe choice. She knew what she was getting into when she married him, and honestly she knew that she was settling. That was because of Harry, her brother in all but blood. She loved him like a brother now, but once upon a time her heart had longed for him, her first love. There was memory, or a dream, of this she wasn't sure. It was during the war when they were searching for Horcruxes and Ron had abandoned them. That part of the story usually got skipped over in most retelling's these days.

His heart had been heavy and the Horcrux had probably made him more than a little emotional than usual. The loss of Ron had hit him harder than it had Hermione. Her heart broke for him as she watched carry the weight of the world and she cried, and so did he. Harry had poured out his soul to her, his fear of dying, his fear of losing everyone he loved. He had never asked for the cruel fate that had been thrust upon him. He longed to love and be loved unconditionally by those he called family. Ron was the closest thing he had to a brother, his very first friend, and he had left Harry in his time of greatest need. He of course, like the good soul he was, comforted her though he was the one who needed comforting. And she gave all of herself to him the only way she knew how, the way she always knew she would. Hermione was a smart girl after all; she had done her reading early. The day he saved her from that troll she knew. At least that's what she chose to believe in her daydreams.

For a while she had been content with Ron, happy even. Life was good after the war and the children had done nothing but bolster her feelings for her husband. Ron was amazing with the children and he was obviously the favored parent in the household. They loved him because he always made time for them despite his busy job. This was something he took from his father who was known as a hard worker, but Ron could not remember a night he didn't see his father. She loved him for that. She loved that he was supportive and proud of her work. She had expected him to be jealous or petty as he had been as a child, but he genuinely believed in her. The Battle of Hogwarts probably affected him the most after Harry. Losing Fred had been world changing for him. She on the other hand knew that she had been too hard on her children when it came to academics. She believed that they would see her reasoning when they were older and successful, they would thank her then. Of course gentle Hugo and Rose especially did not agree with their mother.

She truly did love him, of that she was sure. But she was bored. Ron was a good husband and a good father, but he lacked the passion she now desired. He didn't challenge her like Draco did. Draco said things to her no one else dared to. They had been pushed together on a case when Hermione had just ascended to Head of the DMLE. At this time Harry and Draco had already reconciled their differences and become neutral allies though Ron did not like this. She had learned a lot about Draco during this time. He wasn't the same boy he was when she punched him in the face all those years ago. He had apologized for calling her a mud-blood and asked her to get to know him better. He spoke of his wife and son plenty and seemed to have matured into a good man. They became friends and as the case went on we grew closer. She suspected now that this had been Draco's plan all along. To ensnare her, he was the drug that she could not get enough of.

Draco was honest about his attraction from the beginning. Apparently he and his wife were at some sort of agreement about his extramarital affairs. Something placed in his marital contract to her by his father Lucius, sweetened by the large sum of gold for the Lord Greengrass she was sure. He broke down her walls, asking her questions that made her blush. Things Ron would never say or dare do in the confines of their bedroom. He preyed on her weakness, the excitement she yearned for. He toyed with her on a crowded lift in the ministry and it scared her how much she had enjoyed it. It had escalated from there all the way to afternoon tryst in their respective offices. The scandal it would cause if people found out would destroy her reputation and probably do nothing to Draco. He was a pure-blood lord, still practically untouchable by old laws even Harry could not change. Ron would be devastated she thought, his life torn asunder by his wife's infidelity. She wondered how Harry would react if he knew, though she suspected he was suspicious of her already. He was like Dumbledore in that way now

Said man entered the room, his wife approaching from behind him. Ginny had been perfect for Harry after the war. She had given him space and then helped pick up the pieces of his life. Originally she had been against the two, but then she saw how Harry looked at her. He didn't look at anyone else like he looked at Ginny Weasley. Now she was the Lady Potter, helping her husband from behind the scenes and being the dutiful wife she was raised to be. Ginny was a lot like her mother in that way. She had at first had her own career with the Harpies before retiring shortly before giving birth to James. Two children later and Ginny had settled into her role nicely, content to see Harry at the top. They were comfortable after all, and only Lily showed any signs of the fatigue of being famous because of her parents.

"Any changes Hermione?" Asked Harry from the other side of the bed as he looked on stoically.

"Padme said that the wound was healing, but slowly no matter what manner of spell she tried. She believes that the blade was enchanted and reckons if the blade had been an inch to right, Ron would be dead. She had many questions but I would not tell her more than that and she set off to do some research. She's brilliant so it won't take her long to put it together." Said Hermione.

Harry only nodded, "Can we trust her? We did not speak much after the Yule ball in fourth year. "

Hermione ran a hand through her hair causing it to tumble over face. "I think so. I'd recommend bringing her into the order. She is one of the top combat healers in the world, and the only one I know personally. I hardly think she spends much time fussing over the Yule ball. By any means she is the only one keeping him alive right now. "

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Ginny smiling reassuringly. "He will be okay Hermione, my brother is a fighter."

Ginny took a seat on the bed beside her brother taking his hand inside of her own. She gestured to the documents strewn about all over the bed. "And all of this?" she said to her sister in law.

"Harry's told you everything then?", she said looking over to Harry who nodded his head in the affirmative. Hermione swallowed before speaking again. I dug up everything I could find on this alchemist character, Valkyrie, and Morgan Le Fay. It required me to dig very deep and it was all I could do keep myself from pulling my hair out."

She swallowed again, easing into her teacher mode. "There is no written history on anything to do with that alchemist character. He doesn't appear in any footnotes about nay of the people he mentioned when you met him seventeen years ago. I brought us to this safe house in the muggle world so I could access the internet without magical interference as well. As you well know there isn't a lot of written history about Nicolas Flamel. Much of what we know about him both muggle and magical is hearsay."

Harry nodded at this, "Nicolas was extremely careful about his work so I don't doubt it. He wrote down everything though. In the book of Merlin, but who knows where it is now."

Hermione thought on this while continuing, "So I shifted gears and focused on the other two. " She searched through several documents before finding one and handing it to Ginny who read it out loud.

"Valkyries are deities in Norse Mythology. Said to be the bringers of dead warriors to the afterlife. That doesn't make sense thought does it?

Hermione produced a large tome with an indexed page that she opened up to, "That is the muggle version, this is a copy of a book on known magical theory and history I received from the Library in Alexandria. It says here that they believe Valkyries did exist during the Dark Ages. They were thought to be a race of faery that were all females and trained to kill wizards and witches. This was obviously around the time that Merlin came and united both muggles and magic folk against the demon folk."

"She definitely wasn't human with that speed and strength. She was wearing armor and was moving like a ninja. You are telling me that there could possibly be more. Why have I never heard of the faery folk or demons?" Said Harry as he begun to pace.

"Because this is the earliest recording of magic history that we have and even its unclear at best. None of its proven, we only know of a few stories of Merlin. We only know he exist because of the founders but he still remains an enigma." Said Hermione tiredly. She had obviously been thinking the same things.

"I heard some of the stories as a child from the Bill. This was during the dark times when Faery and Demons roamed the world. Then Merlin came and taught witches and wizards to use magic through wands and united the muggle kingdoms to banish the darkness. He chose his four apprentices who would go on to become the founders before leaving the world of men for good. But who knows if that's the truth or not?" Said Ginny unsurely from the bed.

Hermione pondered on all of that before Harry spoke again. "And how does his Goddess fit into all of this? When we first met he said we were all of her children."

"Some call her Morgan Le Fay or Morgana, and others called her a demon. She was a powerful enchantress and to some Faery queen. They say she was Merlin's lover and the reason he left the world behind. I remember her from some of the tales of King Arthur I read as a child. No one is really sure if she existed or not though."

Harry let that information sink in before speaking, "She was real, I heard Nicolas mention her name once or twice. And those spells you spoke of, the rituals and summoning, those are real too. Nicolas claimed that those were some of the oldest and darkest pieces of magic. To accomplish them required sacrifices of the human nature. I'd be willing to bet that Merlin wrote of them in his book too."

"And this boy, the heir of Dumbledore. How does he fit into the puzzle?", pondered Ginny aloud.

Hermione had been trying to connect this as well," We know that somehow he is the product of whatever that man did to Aurora Walker seventeen years ago. I don't think it's a coincidence that they have shown up and all of this is happening. "

"We need to speak with her, she could be the key to everything. I have a feeling that something bad is coming our way fast." Said Harry as he stopped pacing.

"You can't Harry, you are running for Minister of Magic, you can't be off gallivanting with the end of the election less than a year away. It's not the runaway we thought it was going to be, if Davies wins he will push that pure-blood propaganda back down our throats and create even more chaos." Said Ginny from our spot on the bed.

"She is right Harry, i'll go speak with her. I've seen your pensieve memory twice now so I can handle it." Said Hermione.

Harry thought on it for a while before nodding. He trusted no one like he did the people in this room. "And the Order?"

Ginny spoke up,"I spoke with Luna and asked her to begin speaking with former members and those loyal to our cause."

Harry checked his watch, "We should be going Gin...Hermione will you be alright?"

Hermione simply nodded her head. She would wait here until she knew her husband was okay and not a moment sooner. The guilt was too much to bear otherwise. She gestured to the books and documents strewn across the room. "I have plenty of research to take care of. I will floo you if anything changes here."

Harry patted his friends shoulder awkwardly and Ginny kissed his cheek before exiting the room and leaving the house. Padme would return soon for a fresh check of vitals/ Hermione set herself to work, determined to not wallow in her guilt by working through there current mystery.

* * *

**Glastonbury Abbey, Glastonbury, England**

The flames flickered into existence out of nowhere and the man knelt down in front of them. This was how they had desecrated his mothers resting place. He was inside the ruined monastery kneeling before a fire fashioned from blood and bone. A tourist attraction, how he had enjoyed killing them all. More would follow of course, muggles never did know when to quit.

"Everything is as you desire my Queen, your plan is going smoothly. Ron Weasley lays wounded and his wife mourns him. Harry Potter is gathering his band of spies and they will begin to look for me, but it will be I who confronts them. They are too naive of course. They think me a dark wizard the likes of Tom Riddle. They see the world through a black and white lens. I live to serve only you my queen."

The fire crackled ominously taking on a dark hue.

"My brothers and sisters have begun to stir, no doubt they sense that you have returned. I have summoned a few of my contemporaries already using the book. I do admit I did not expect for Harry to dispatch of her so easily. The rest will be causing the aurors quite a few headaches in the upcoming months." He swallowed before speaking again.

"I do not know if the boy will be ready in time though my queen. I believe that we may be able to accomplish our goals without using him so early. He is strong certainly, I am sure of that, but he may be too soft for what lies ahead of -"

The fire roared with shocking intensity causing the man to fall back.

"Of course my queen. I did not mean to question your judgement. I will test him myself and assure that he is prepared for his destiny." He spoke with reverence.

The flames crackled again before vanishing completely leaving only trickles of moonlight that trickled through the several openings in the roof of the once majestic structure.

The man waved his hand and the makeshift altar he had raised disappeared into nothing. He did not want to anger his queen more than he already had. He had much to set in motion.


End file.
